


From Pinetree to Sapling

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet, PinkPowerRanger



Series: From Pinetree to Sapling [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Caregivers, Classification AU, Classifications, Diapers, Gravity Falls University AU, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, adults acting like children, caregiver!Bill, little!dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/pseuds/PinkPowerRanger
Summary: All his life, Dipper was prepared to be classified as a neutral. But when the fateful day arrives and Dipper is classified as a little, he doesn't take it well. Luckily, Bill is in the right place at just the right time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> This was a bit of an odd setup. PinkPowerRanger and I had been discussing fandoms and they were surprised that I loved Gravity Falls. Long story short, this came about. PinkPowerRanger was a LARGE part of this fics development. They helped me from organization to actually writing the thing AND kept me motivated enough to write it. It's turning out to be quite a long fic, but here's the beginning bit while I work on everything else. Enjoy!

Bill Cipher was a man of enviable status. Not only was he the captain of the water polo team for Gravity Falls University as only a junior, but he also came from a wealthy family, was reasonably attractive and deemed ‘exotic’ seeing as how he was Egyptian, and had a voice that could charm the fur off a cat. Basically, he was every person’s wet dream. However, as with most things that are desirable and perfect, he was unavailable. Bill Cipher was a caregiver. 

There wasn’t anything particularly wrong with being a caregiver. In fact, littles and caregivers were widely accepted in the world seeing as how 20% of the world's population was either a caregiver or a little. 

No, it was the fact that caregivers only bonded with littles that made Bill so unattainable. 

Bill Cipher knew of his own attraction as well. He didn’t flaunt it like most people would have, but that didn’t mean he let himself be used as a doormat. He was not afraid to threaten someone within an inch of their life. The world knew, Bill Cipher was not a pushover.

...Well, maybe for one person. 

That person, was Pinetree. “Pinetree” was an 18 year old freshman by the name of Dipper Pines. He and Cipher had apparently known each other since high school. They hadn’t interacted much, but the older man had grown immediately attached. There wasn’t a day that would go by where someone wouldn’t see Bill leaning with his arm on Dipper’s shoulder and teasing him. 

“Pinetree...Pinetree…”

“What, Bill?”

“Piiiiinetreeeeee!”

“Bill, I swear-”

“Boop!” The older man had yelled as he pressed his finger against Dipper’s soft cheek. 

Interactions such as this quickly became the norm on the small campus of Gravity Falls University.

Back to the present, Bill Cipher wandered around trying to locate the younger twin. He had agreed to drive him home after the classification test seeing as how he didn’t have his license yet. But the boy was nowhere to be seen! Bill had tried to call him multiple times, but nobody would pick it up. He wouldn’t mention it to anyone, but he was getting slightly worried. 

He was walking by a supply closet and was debating whether or not to call Mabel when he first heard it. It was so quiet, he had first thought his brain was playing tricks on him. The man froze in the middle of the empty hallway and heard it again. 

A sob. Listening closer, there were several muffled whimpers that came after it as if someone was holding a hand over their mouth. 

Immediately, the man was on edge. Who could be crying? His thoughts went to the missing Dipper and his hand shot to the door knob. What if Pinetree was in there? What if someone had forced him in there? What if he was hurt?

All these thoughts swirled in the man’s mind as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. 

Inside, the sight was enough to freeze him in his step. 

Pinetree, Dipper Pines, was crying. Not just crying actually. He was sobbing. Full body sobs that looked like they could hurt shook his body as he had one hand sealed against his mouth. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Glsshu lv d vzhhw edeb erb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Dipper had woken up that morning in a very peaceful mood. It was the day of the classification test and he could not have been more relaxed. Most people would be a bundle of nerves, but not him. He was fairly certain he knew his classification even before the tests. For months, he had done all the research he could to prepare for the tests. Each test was extremely different from the others and there was no way to ‘tell’ a correct answer. Even so, people thought it would be easy to cheat. That is, until they take the blood test. 

The test itself was two parts. 

First, the freshmen of all colleges would be divided into rooms much like during finals. They would then be handed a 150 question test that was supposed to tell them their classification. The questions ranged from “How many siblings do you have?” to “Which animal appeals to you the most?”

After the tests were completed, students were instructed to put them in an envelope and hand them to the collector who would then take them to be graded. The student was then led into a room with only a nurse, a table, and a chair. A blood sample would then be taken to test for certain tells in the blood. Littles would have certain hormones that would keep them from growing past a certain point and would slowly change their body as they finished maturing. Caregivers would also have unique hormones that would keep them fit and strong to care for their littles. Neutrals would not have any unique hormones in their blood.

If someone was deemed a little, their test would be looked over to scope out their likely age range and to supply support if the need arose. 

Dipper was certain he’d classify as a neutral. The various sites and stories he’d read in preparation for the test told him that there were signs before people took the test that hinted at their classification. He had studied his own behavior long enough to decide that there was nothing that gave off the indication that he would be anything other than a neutral. This was fine with him. He wasn't quite sure if he was able to take care of anyone or able to give up control for someone to take care of him. 

So, the boy wasn’t really bothered as he sat down to take his test at precisely 10:21 that morning. 

‘Name?’

Dipper almost scoffed at such a simple question.

‘Height?’  
‘Weight?’  
‘Age?’  
‘Prefered genre of music?’  
‘Prefered color?’

The questions passed in a blur as Dipper penciled each and every one. Finally, two and a half hours later, he stood and stretched before sliding the packet into the given envelope and handed it to the man sitting at the professor’s desk. 

The man nodded to him and handed him a folder before telling him to proceed to the room across the hall. It was a short walk and Dipper was still the same level of calm as before he took the test. There was nothing to worry about. He was fine. 

The nurse was a nice lady who smiled and instructed him to sit on the chair while she pricked his finger and collected a sample of his blood. He had hissed in pain at the initial intrusion, but didn’t fuss. It was over almost as soon as it started and the nurse was giving him a cookie and motioning him out before he knew it. 

The results came two hours later and he was handed a folder with a single piece of paper. There were already students who opened all of their results on the spot and nodding as they revealed a neutral result. Dipper did the same thing and was prepared to see the same result.

‘Mason Pines --- 18 --- Classification: Little’

Little? NoNoNo That couldn’t be right! He must have misread it!

‘Classification: Litt-’

No! Imposible!

Dipper ran through the door with the paper clutched to his chest. People hardly noticed his absence as they buzzed in excitement. Tears clouded the young boy’s eyes as he ran, trying to find a place to hide. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

Finally, the boy found a door marked ‘supplies’ and ducked inside. He didn’t bother turning on a light or anything as he fell to his knees and curled into a corner.  
He thought back to all the jabs Gruncle Stan had spat against littles. 

“Lazy cowards! Taxpayers money goes to waste to make sure those pathetic leeches have someone to drain.”  
“Babies are expensive. But adult babies? Those are despicable.”  
“I saw a little the other day. Most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. Sucking on a pacifier in public. It’s sick!”

And now Dipper was one of them. He was one of them. He hadn’t even looked at his age result. No. He didn’t have the strength. 

All that research for nothing. He was so sure! What went wrong?!

He tried to keep quiet as he heard footsteps walk down the hall, but the dread in his heart forced a harsh sob to burst from his lips. The footsteps halted right outside the door and Dipper covered his mouth praying for the person to pass by. He didn’t want to be found in such a state. Luck was not on his side however as another sob broke through. 

Before he could prepare himself, light flooded into the room and temporarily blinded him as he adjusted to the light. Looking up, he saw Bill Cipher standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. Nothing seemed to be going well for him that day. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Glsshu lv d vzhhw edeb erb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Bill’s heart clenched at the sight of the distraught boy. He couldn’t leave him like this. The caregiver in him wanted so badly to crouch down and pull the boy into a tight hug to sooth him, but he restrained himself. There was no telling how Dipper would react. 

Instead of trying to smother the boy in comfort, Bill crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. 

“Pinetree...What’s wrong?” He asked calmly. 

The teen tried to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper. He was to scared to speak. 

Bill nodded as if he knew what Dipper was trying to say and reached for the crumpled paper instead. “Can I see the paper, Pinetree?”

Dipper didn’t answer. Instead, he held the paper out in a rigid grip for the older man to take. Bill was gentle as he took the paper from the other student and tried to smooth it out from where it had been crumpled in Dipper’s grip. The light had dimmed in the room somewhat as the door slowly shut, but the small crack let in just enough light for the water polo player to see the words on the pages. It confirmed his suspicion to see Dipper’s classification spelled out. 

He wasn’t sure why Dipper was so upset about his classification. Most people were excited to be classified as anything other than neutral. It meant you were special. The lifestyles of caregivers and littles had become widely accepted as time went on. 

So, seeing Dipper so distraught was surprising. Still, Bill tried his best to cheer him up and see why he had reacted this way. 

“What’s wrong with being a little, Pinetree?” He asked slowly. 

Dipper’s cries had diminished into hiccups and a few whimpers as his tears ran out. Tear tracks stained his cheeks despite him trying to scrub them away and he wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I-I’m not s-supposed to be l-little!” 

Bill’s eyes softened. He knew of Dipper’s late nights studying the behavior and attitude of unclassified littles. “Pinetree, the tests don't lie..." He scooted closer to the sad boy. "It's okay to be a little, you know. Nobody is going to judge you.”

“B-But...I haveta...haveta be strong.” Dipper said clenching his fists. 

Bill sighed. “You can be strong as a little. Littles aren’t weak.” 

Dipper didn’t reply and Bill knew the conversation wouldn’t go anywhere at the moment. He had to get Dipper to calm down. Maybe get some food and juice into him. Then they could sit down and talk it out. Standing up, Bill offered his hands down to Dipper to pull him up. “Come on Pinetree. I’ll drive you home and we can talk.”

Dipper took the offered hands and let himself be pulled up. Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder and led him outside to his bright yellow mustang. He opened the passenger side door and smiled as Dipper settled in before he went along to the drivers side and got in. 

The drive to the Mystery Shack was quiet. Bill had considered turning on the radio, but decided against it in case Dipper wanted to talk. 

They were approximately five minutes away from the shack when Dipper gasped sharply. The sound startled Bill so much that he almost drove off the road.  
Righting the steering wheel, Bill spared a glance at the rigid boy. 

“Dipper, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?!”

The only answer he got was a pitiful whimper as Dipper dissolved into heavy sobs once more. 

Bill pulled off to the side of the road in worry. As soon as he parked the car, he jumped out and rushed over to Dipper. The door opened swiftly and Bill’s eyes darted all over the boy trying to see what was wrong. 

The answer came in the form of a dark stain on the front of Dipper’s pants that was quickly expanding. 

“S’rry!” Came a pitched voice. Bill was surprised the voice came from Dipper. He had never heard him so...innocent. 

“Didn-didn’ mean to!” He said hysterically. 

Bill dropped to his knees on the pavement without sparing a thought for his pants. He gripped one of Dipper’s hands from where the where digging into the skin of his arms. “Pinetree...it’s okay. It was an accident.”

The word ‘accident’ seemed to make Dipper cry harder. “Bad!”

“No, Pinetree. It’s okay!” Bill tried to make his tone as soothing as possible. “Come on. Stand up for me.”

It took a lot of prodding and encouragement until Dipper got out of the car. Bill wrapped him up in his arms and held him close. “Shh. It’s okay.” 

Dipper melted into the hold and clenched the fabric of Bill’s shirt in his fist. Immediately, Bill knew this was not his usual Pinetree. This was someone younger. He held the crying boy until the tears tapered off. Even so, Dipper didn’t pull away. Instead, he snuggled further in the older boy’s hold as if it would shield him from the world. “‘M s’rry.” He mumbled. “Can’t help it.” 

“I know, sapling. I know.” Bill said kissing his head. “Now, I’m going to clean the seat and we’ll continue on to the shack, okay?”

Dipper gave a sniffle and a nod in response. Stepping away from the car, he watched as Bill grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat and took out his towel. Dipper felt bad that Bill had to use his towel to mop up the seat and floorboard. He hadn’t meant to have an accident, but he didn’t even feel it. Add on the shock of being classified as a little, and he was incapable of keeping his emotions in check. 

After the mess was cleaned up, Bill took off his jacket and pulled Dipper closer to wrap it around his waist. Dipper tried to resist. He didn’t want to ruin Bill’s jacket.  
“Shh, Sapling. It’s waterproof.” Bill soothed as he tied the arms of the jacket around the boy’s waist. 

Dipper relaxed after that and let himself be sat back in the car. He knew he could rely on Bill. The man hadn’t gotten mad when he had an accident on his seats. No doubt it would damage his upholstery. But he didn’t yell. He had helped him. 

Bill drove to the shack in silence. Unconsciously, Dipper’s thumb trailed up to trace his bottom lip and eventually situate itself into his mouth. The car filled with the sound of him sucking on his thumb. It was peaceful. That coupled with the warm air coming from the car had Dipper’s eyes drooping as he leaned his head against the window. 

He was shocked into awareness as the car stopped outside of the Mystery Shack. He didn’t move as he heard the click of a seatbelt.  
“Sapling, we’re here.” Bill told him as he reached over and moved hair out of the younger boy’s eyes. 

“Mmm.”

Bill chuckled before opening his door and stepping out. The sound of his door closing helped to bring Dipper into awareness. The boy picked his head up from the window just as Bill opened his door. 

“Seatbelt off.” Bill muttered as he clicked the freshman’s seatbelt. “Out you go.”

Dipper stepped out slowly and melted as Bill’s arm came to rest around his shoulders. Praise slipped from Bill’s mouth as he led the way inside. They didn’t run into anyone on the way to Dipper’s room, which was a blessing. When they finally arrived into Dipper’s room, Bill locked the door. 

It was larger than the room he shared with Mabel all those years ago. Over time he had decorated it with various band poster, game adverts, and paraphernalia that made the space felt sacred. He had even used money he had earned from working in the shack to convert the adjacent storage room into a small bathroom. It wasn’t luxurious, but it was his own. He didn’t have to share it with anyone and he didn’t have to hide anything.

Now though, he didn’t know what to do. Having Bill in his room felt like a dream. The whole thing felt like a dream. Or a nightmare. Here he was with wet pants, having already made a mess of the man’s car, and still, the man was kind enough to let him cover himself with his jacket. 

Bill shook him out of his thoughts by setting a hand on his shoulder. “You should get cleaned up, kiddo.”

Dipper nodded and finally took his thumb from his mouth to untie Bill’s jacket from his waist.The jacket was then set on his desk chair as he walked slowly into the bathroom. He stripped and showered quickly, not wanting to be away from Bill too long. Soon enough, he was walking out into his room to see Bill placing a pair of sleep pants on the bed where a Mystery Shack t-shirt already was. 

The man turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled at him. “There you are, Sapling.” 

“Hi hi…” Dipper mumbled shyly as he walked over to the man. Only a towel around his waist kept him from being fully exposed. 

Bill’s smile widened and he motioned to the clothes on the bed. “Get dressed and we’ll talk. Don’t worry, I’ll turn around.”

Dipper waited for Bill to do just that before he slid the clothes on. They felt stiff and rough against his skin, but he didn’t mention it. 

“Done.”

Bill’s smile was still there as he turned around and settled on the bed. Patting the seat next to him, he began speaking. “Now, you are a little. I know that’s not what you wanted to see, but you are. There is nothing wrong with that either, Sapling.”

Dipper crawled up on the bed to sit next to Bill. “But...littles…” Dipper cut off his train of thought by biting at the tip of his thumb. He hoped Bill knew what he was trying to say because his thoughts were rushing by so fast. 

“Littles aren’t bad. Littles are just people who need a little extra help. They aren’t weak.” Bill reassured. 

Dipper nodded to end the conversation. Truthfully, he was getting very tired. All the crying had really wiped him out. 

Bill looked down at the half asleep boy who had gone from biting his thumb to sucking on it. Dipper must have a very young little space to unknowingly suck his thumb, he thought. The sight made Bill wish he had read the boy’s age range. Even so, he covered the boy with a blanket and stood up. 

“Go to sleep, sapling. We’ll talk later.”

Dipper had already nodded off by the time Bill had walked out of the room. 

What Bill didn’t expect was to run straight into Mabel on the way out. The woman was in a dead sprint to Dipper’s room and only Bill’s body kept her from bursting in and waking up the sleeping boy. 

“Bill?! What are you doing here?” She asked after Bill had steadied her. 

Bill sighed heavily. “I brought Dipper home.”

“Well is he in his room? I want to talk to him!” She said reaching for the doorknob. 

“No!” Bill blurted out as he grabbed her wrist in a loose hold. “He...He’s not in the mood right now.”

Mabel automatically looked worried. “Is he okay?”

Again, Bill sighed and placed a hand on Mabel’s shoulder. “We need to talk.”

He led the girl to the living room and sat her down on the couch. “Dipper classified as a little.”

Mabel barely blinked at the news. “I kind of suspected. He’s always been a bit...sensitive.”

Bill nodded. He had noticed as well. “He hasn’t taken it well. It was a struggle to even get him home. And then he had an accident in my car...It was not pretty.”

Bill took a second to look at Mabel. She seemed completely fine with the news and positively buzzed in excitement. 

“He’s always been a bit sensitive about his maturity. I’m not surprised by his denial. Gruncle Stan is Anti-Little. He’s not exactly subtle in his views.”

“What should we do?” He asked. 

It was Mabel’s turn to sigh. “We can’t really do anything. He won’t let us.”

Bill ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration. Of course, he knew this. There was no way Dipper would accept help right now. Coming to a decision, Bill stood up. “I’m going to be driving Dipper home from classes from now on.”

Mabel nodded in agreement. “It’s probably for the best. I classified as a caregiver and Pacifica classified as a little. We’ll need some alone time every once in a while.”

Bill chuckled. “Of course you will, shooting star. I’ll make sure to entertain Dipper whenever you guys need some time.”

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Glsshu lv d vzhhw edeb erb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Such a time came a couple of days later. Mabel was sure to text Bill before practice to explain how Pacifica had slipped into little space for the first time and wasn’t ready for company. Seeing as how they couldn’t go to Pacifica’s house, they could only stay at the shack. 

Bill reassured the girl and told her that he would bring Dipper over to his place for the night. He made sure to blow off the girl’s profuse thanks. Taking Dipper for the night wasn’t a big deal. He could make sure the boy actually got a good night’s rest that night instead of staying up all night playing video games. 

When he told Dipper the news, he was surprised that the boy just shrugged and agreed. He expected more of a fight. 

Even so, he had Dipper in his car on the way to his place. 

Dipper immediately settled onto the soft sofa with his laptop to work on an assignment. Bill was content to just let the boy be, thankful that Will was out with friends. 

“Pinetree, what do you want for dinner?” Bill asked as he looked through the cabinets. 

It took Dipper a second to reply seeing as how he was trying to finish some paper. “Uh, I’m good. I grabbed some Fast Burger before you got out of practice.”

The older man winced visibly. Fast Burger was known for its grease soaked food. It was certainly not something Dipper should have been eating. Still, Bill didn’t voice his thoughts as he began cooking anyway. He had been craving chicken nuggets for days and finally had the time. 

Something peculiar about Bill was that he hated ready meals. They were full of processed ingredients and he hated to put them in his body. To avoid doing so, he learned to cook at a young age. Nearly all of his meals were made from scratch. It had also helped to keep him in shape. 

Bill had taken the boneless, skinless chicken breast from the fridge and gathered the rest of his ingredients. He was just about to put the meat chunks into the breadcrumbs when he heard a whine come from the living room.

“Pinetree, are you okay?” Bill asked as he rinsed off his hands and dried them on a dish towel. 

“Mhmm!” Came the strained voice of Dipper. 

This only served to further the older boy’s worries as he headed into the living room to check on the freshman. What he saw was not something he prepared for.  
Dipper had left his laptop on the coffee table with his paper incomplete. Now this, Bill could understand. The professors at GFU were strict and perhaps a bit to nitpicky. He couldn’t blame anyone for wanting to take a step back. No, that was fine. It was the fact that Dipper was nearly doubled over in pain as he clutched his stomach. 

Bill immediately dropped to his knees to see the boy’s face. Dipper had his eyes closed tightly as both hands clutched his stomach. Whimpers escaped his lips ever  
once in a while as he shook. It was heartbreaking. 

“Pinetree, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Bill asked pushing a lock of hair out of Dipper’s eyes. The eyes opened revealing watery chocolate eyes. 

“H-Hurts!” He sniffled. 

Bill knew immediately what had happened. While he didn’t look at Dipper’s age range, he could tell from the way he had been acting that he was pretty young. The greasy food from Fast Burger was too hard for the boy’s sensitive stomach. When Bill told Dipper this, the younger boy shook his head so fast Bill was afraid he’d get whiplash. 

“N-No! ‘M not a baby!” He cried. 

The older boy shushed him gently as he stood. “Let me grab some medicine and we’ll talk about this later.”

When Bill came back with the medicine, Dipper wasn’t there. 

“Pinetree?!” He called out practically running down the hall. There was an answering groan from the bathroom and Bill nearly ran into the door with how fast he moved. When he tried the knob, it was locked. “Pinetree, it’s me. Open up!”

“N-No!” The poor boy called out. 

Bill was going to reply, but he was cut off by the sound of Dipper getting violently ill. Bill’s heart dropped with each heave and he wished he had thought to have an  
extra key made for the bathroom. He was helpless as Dipper got sick on the other side. 

Ten minutes later, there was the sound of the sink and Dipper rinsing his mouth out before he opened the door. He looked worn out and tremors still racked his body every so often. Bill’s instincts kicked in immediately.

“Let’s get you settled back on the couch. I’ll get you some juice okay?”

Dipper nodded sadly as he let himself be led back to the living room. His arms wrapped around himself in a way of comfort as he laid back down on the couch. 

“Do you want to keep working?” Bill asked as he ran a hand down Dipper’s back. 

Dipper shook his head pitifully and stuck his thumb in his mouth for comfort. This caused the older man’s eyes to soften even more so. Poor baby, he thought. 

“I’ll get your juice and you can take a nap.” Bill said as he walked into the kitchen.

Looking into the cabinet, he went to pull a glass down, but halted as his eyes laid on something in the back. It was a sippy cup. Bill had bought it impulsively the day  
he got his classification. He wanted to be prepared for his little, but it felt wrong to assume their age range, so he settled with something simple. 

The sippy cup was simple indeed. Dark blue with white twinkling stars and the occasional smiling planet. Bill took only a moment of thought to fill the sippy cup with all natural fruit juice. He screwed the top on with ease before taking in into the living room to Dipper. Said student’s eyes were closed, but Bill knew he wasn’t quite asleep yet. 

“Open your eyes, kiddo.” The man said gently. 

Dipper whined quietly as his eyes opened sluggishly. His thumb slipped from his mouth as he reached for the sippy cup in Bill’s hands. Bill handed it over and  
watched as Dipper laid on his back and began sucking from the spout. It seemed he didn’t mind the sippy cup at all as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Bill knew he’d have to wake Dipper up later to eat dinner, but decided to let the boy nap until then. He needed all the sleep he could. Those video games kept him up way past the normal hours. 

Bill spared one last look at the boy on the couch before he went back into the kitchen to finish the chicken nuggets. When he scooped the last one onto a plate, he smirked proudly. The came out perfect, like always. He scooped some onto a plate with a dollop of ketchup next to them. When he put the plate at the table, he knew it was time to wake up, Pinetree. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Glsshu lv d vzhhw edeb erb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

The boy was passed on on the couch exactly where he left him. 

Dipper had fallen asleep with one hands still holding the sippy cup. The spout had fallen out of his mouth sometime during his rest leaving the sippy cup resting in  
his hand beside his head. It was honestly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Bill felt bad for having to wake him up. 

“Kiddo, It’s time to get up. Dinner is ready.” Bill coaxed gently. 

This only served to have the younger boy roll over and cover his ears. “Not hung’y…” 

“Oh come on, Sapling. I made chicken nuggets from scratch just for you!” 

Dipper stilled momentarily before poking his head up slightly. “Nuggies?”

Bill bit his lip to keep from completely fawning over the adorable boy. “Yup! Chicken nuggies!”

Dipper rolled around on the couch oddly before he managed to sit up. “I wan’ nuggies.”

“Then come on, sapling. Before they get cold!”

Bill took the younger boy by the hand and led him to his place at the table. When Dipper settled in his chair, Bill grabbed his sippy cup from the couch and refilled it before handing it back to Pinetree. The cute little didn’t even wait for Bill to sit down before he grabbed a nugget and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Mmmm! Num! Num!” Dipper cooed happily. 

Bill scolded him lightly for talking with his mouth full but felt pride bubble up in his chest. He made those nuggets. He made Dipper happy. And that’s all he ever wanted.

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Glsshu lv d vzhhw edeb erb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Caesar Cipher is used in this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper staying over at Bill’s place became the norm soon enough. Pacifica needed a lot of Mabel’s attention and Bill knew Mabel enjoyed their time alone. Bill had even cleared out room in his own dresser for Dipper to keep some of his clothes. Speaking of clothes, Bill noticed something else as the days progressed.  
It started off as a simple itch. Soon though, Dipper wasn’t able to leave his skin alone. It had gotten to the point where Bill threatened to put mittens on the boy to keep him from tearing at his skin. The reason for the sudden sensitivity was revealed to Bill after he had done a quick search on the internet. 

Apparently, littles with younger age ranges had a tendency to develop sensitive skin. The clothes made for adults were made of tougher materials than the clothes specially made for littles. It caused chafing and itching that could potentially cause them to hurt themselves. 

Bill knew it would be like pulling teeth to get Dipper to start wearing clothing made for littles seeing as how he still fought his little headspace tooth and nail. So, he had come up with a compromise. He’d do Dipper’s laundry for him and use a special fabric softener that was specifically made for littles who needed to wear adult clothes. It didn’t erase the problem completely, but it certainly helped a great deal. 

Finally, after days of planning, Bill managed to come up with a plan to help. The weather outside had started to get colder and colder. While Dipper had a heavy jacket and gloves, he still shivered in the frigid air. Two weeks after that first night, he put his plan into motion. 

“Pinetree! I have a present for you!” Bill called as soon as he heard Dipper come out of the guest room from a nap. 

Dipper immediately perked up. “Present?” 

Bill could see the boy’s little space peeking through and it encouraged him. “Yup! A present just for you!”

The youngest Pines twin almost ran to the couch in excitement. It was honestly pretty adorable. Especially since he was not so subtly trying to gauge the size and weight of said gift in Bill’s hands. 

“Now, when you open this, you have to give me a chance to explain!” Bill said seriously. 

“Mhm! Promise!” Dipper said absentmindedly. 

Bill had pity on the boy and handed over the box. “Open it, Kiddo.”

Dipper hadn’t even waited for the words to leave Bill’s mouth as he tore into the wrapping paper. He pushed passed the tissue paper before he pulled out the first item. It looked like a normal shirt until he held it up. Instead of the shirt Dipper thought he had, he found a powder blue onesie. 

He must have given Bill a weird look because Bill opened his mouth to explain immediately. 

“Pinetree, I have an idea. Your skin is too sensitive for the clothes you wear even with me doing your laundry.” Bill said pointedly. He was right though. “And it’s getting colder outside.”

Dipper dropped the onesie back in the box with a pout. “So?”

“So, You can wear these under your clothes to stay warm.” Bill said patiently. “Plus, it’ll help with your rashes. Less chafing.”

Dipper’s resolve seemed to crumble at that. “But...I’m not a baby.”

Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair. “I know that, buddy, but I still want you to be happy and healthy.”

By the way Dipper nuzzled into Bill’s side, Bill knew he had already decided. 

“Okay...but...Only until it warms up.” Dipper compromised. 

Bill couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Dipper took out each onesie and examined them. They weren’t complex or anything. Bill had decided to just stick with solid colors for now. Still, Bill knew Dipper would look adorable in them. 

It was only a matter of time. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Eloo pdnhv wkh ehvw gdggb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Dipper showed up at Bill’s place every day for the next week. It was to the point where Bill didn’t even need a text from Mabel to know he’d have the little in his home.  
And every night, Dipper would slip more and more into little space. It was an amazing sight to behold. 

However, another problem arose. Bill noticed that the further and further Dipper slipped into his headspace, the more trouble he had with controlling his bladder. 

It started out with Dipper realizing his sudden need to go in the most inconvenient times. He made it each time, but Bill could see that Dipper would have an accident soon. And, such a day came only two days later. Dipper had been watching a movie while Bill made homemade chicken stir fry. It was a peaceful moment with only the sound of the television playing in the background. 

Suddenly, Dipper shot off the couch and down the hall to the bathroom. He stopped halfway to double over. Hearing the commotion Bill rushed in. 

“Pinetree?! What’s wrong?”

Dipper whimpered as he looked down at his feet. This prompted Bill to get a closer look at the boy. He fought down a gasp when he saw just what caused Dipper to run away. 

Urine soaked through the front of his pants and down his leg to create a puddle around his feet. Looking back up at Dipper, Bill felt his heart throb. Dipper had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands clenched by his sides as if he would combust at the slightest movement. 

“I didn’t mean to...:” He whispered sadly. 

Bill grabbed one of his hands and threaded their fingers together. “I know, kiddo. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Dipper didn’t resist as the older man took him to the bathroom. As Bill helped the boy clean up, he took the time to think about Dipper’s regressing headspace. He knew what had to happen now and only hoped Dipper wouldn’t put up much of a fuss. 

Bill skipped his first class the next morning to to to the store to pick up some much needed items. 

Dipper seemed to be comfortable enough in his presence to let his guard down and regress which made Bill undeniably happy. He had been with the younger twin since the very beginning and to see him developing so nicely warmed his heart. He made it his mission to help Dipper embrace his little space completely. 

After practice that day, Bill went out to the parking lot to see Dipper already waiting for him by his car. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he got into the driver’s seat. 

“Nice practice?” Dipper asked curiously. 

“You can say that.” Bill replied vaguely. 

The rest of the ride passed in silence as the older student drove home. The bag from his shopping trip was shoved into his duffle bag, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Would Dipper agree?

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Eloo pdnhv wkh ehvw gdggb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Bill forced himself to stay calm as Dipper got settled on the couch with his books all around him. He knew he had to approach the subject delicately or else Dipper would close himself off for good. So, he decided to work on dinner first. 

His nerves seemed to disappear as he set the noodles into the boiling pot and began to prepare the sauce for spaghetti. Unbeknownst to him, he had begun to hum an old toon under his breath. It was a song his grandma used to sing for him and his brother when they would visit her while their parents were out of town. 

Coincidentally, she was also the woman who taught Bill how to cook such healthy foods from scratch. She had always been a healthy woman and lived a long life because of it. 

As Bill was straining the water from the noodles, he caught sight of a head of dark hair peeking around the corner. Bill almost dropped the pot of scalding water on his hand in surprise. 

“Pinetree! What has you lurking around the corner?” Bill asked setting the noodles off to the side to stir the sauce one last time. 

Dipper jumped in surprise at being caught. “I just...you were humming and I…” The boy trailed off to shrug. 

Bill’s eyes softened as he took the pan of sauce off the stove. “Did you want to listen?” 

A blush rose on Dipper’s cheeks and he nodded. “What song is that?”

He finally stepped around the corner and settled for leaning against the sink. He looked like he was trying to seem casual about it, but Bill could see his eager  
curiosity. So he began telling Dipper about his grandma. 

The younger boy seemed to be immediately sucked into the story which made Bill unimaginably happy.  
Soon enough, he finished his story and hand two plates made and set at the table. “What would you like to drink, Pinetree?” He asked taking down two glasses. 

“Can I have some of that juice?” Dipper asked shyly. 

Bill knew the juice Dipper was referring to. He had found a shop that sold fresh mango juice and Dipper couldn’t seem to get enough of the stuff. So, he poured him a generous cup and set it next to his plate. 

Dipper hesitated as he went to sit down. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but it seemed he thought against it. 

“Is there something wrong with the food?” Bill asked worriedly. 

This seemed to shock Dipper out of whatever thoughts he had and he shook his head immediately. “N-No! I just…” The boy turned to look at his lap as a bright blush seeped into his cheeks. “Can I have a crazy straw?”

The request came as a shock to the older boy. He had bought the crazy straws on a whim when he had gone to pick up more juice the other day and had slipped one into Dipper’s cup the next day. He hadn’t expected Dipper to request one. It was just a simple bit of fun that Bill had thought of. Of course, he wasn’t going to discourage Dipper from asking for things around him. 

“Of course, kiddo. What color?” He asked already standing and going to the cabinet. 

“Green?” Came the hesitant answer. 

Bill couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he grabbed said straw and slipped it into Dipper’s glass. “There you go, kiddo. Now what do you say?”

Dipper’s head shot up from looking at his lap automatically. “Oh! Thank you!” He said immediately. Bill couldn’t stop himself from ruffling the younger boy’s hair with a chuckle. 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s eat!”

Dipper didn’t need to be told twice as he took a large forkful of the noodles and shoved it in his mouth. He didn’t seem to care as sauce dripped onto his chin while he went to scoop up another bite. Bill found it endearing, but made sure to remind the boy to eat slowly or else he would make himself sick. Occasionally, Dipper would run the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe away the sauce even though there was a napkin right next to his plate. 

Bill waited until after their plates were empty to grab a soft washcloth and wipe it across Dipper’s face to the younger boy’s surprise. 

“I swear, you got more of it on your face than you put in your stomach.” He teased gently as he went to wipe Dipper’s hands off. He was surprised as the boy put up no fuss. 

“‘M’ sorry…” Dipper said shyly. 

Bill was quick to silence his apologies by gently placing the cloth to Dipper’s mouth. “You don’t need to apologise, kiddo. I’m just glad you enjoyed it. Now, how about we go to the living room and have a little chat.”

Dipper was confused, but allowed himself to be led into the living room to sit on the couch. He didn’t know what they needed to discuss. Everything seemed to be going well. Of course, he did have an accident, but Bill told him it was okay and that he wouldn’t hold it against him. 

Bill waited for the boy to get settled before he sat down next to him. The duffle bag laid next to the couch with the subject of their conversation inside. Bill had pondered how he was going to bring up the subject, but figured a blunt approach would have to do. 

“Dipper, I know the accident wasn’t your fault.” He began. “But I think we need to prevent them from happening in the future.”  
The crestfallen look Dipper gave him had Bill scrambling to explain how he wasn’t angry at him in the slightest. “It’s just that I know you don’t like having an accident. 

And I know you don’t like it when I clean up the mess, so I’ve found a compromise…”

After the words left his mouth, he reached into the duffle bag and pulled out the package in question. 

“These are specially made for littles.” Bill said as he held them up for Dipper to see. 

The diapers themselves were mostly plain with a simple pastel blue tab strip. Bill had wanted to grab the ones with a cuter design, but knew Dipper would most likely veto them immediately if that were the case. So he settled for the plain ones. 

Dipper looked confused for only a split second as he read the package. 

“You...You’re making me wear diapers?” He mumbled, looking like he was seconds away from tears. 

“No no no!” Bill said quickly. “I’m not making you wear them at all! It’s completely your choice! I just thought you’d prefer to wear theses instead of having an accident again…”

Dipper slowly took the package from Bill’s hands. 

‘Little Comfort’s Little Diapers!’ They advertised. ‘Soft and Secure Design For Even The Most Sensitive Littles!’

Dipper bit his lip. Everything he had been raised to believe told him this was wrong. But...some part of him, the little part most likely, told him that it was okay to wear diapers. And that part of him even felt slight disappointment for the diapers not having a cuter design. He knew there had to be ones with better designs. He had seen plenty of them advertised during his research. But Bill had gotten him plain ones because he didn’t want to overwhelm him. The older boy even gave him a choice on whether or not to wear them. He cared about Dipper’s comfort. 

The thought was enough to make him feel weak in the knees. 

“I don’t know…” Dipper started nervously. 

Bill smiled supportively. “That’s okay, kiddo.” He took the package from Dipper and set it on the coffee table before scooting closer to him. “Let’s make a deal…”

Dipper immediately felt suspicious. “What kind of deal?”

“I’ll diaper you just this once. Just so you can try it out. In the morning, if you feel like you hate them, we’ll never try them again.”

Bill was so calming and reassuring as he spoke to Dipper. His understanding was the deciding factor to Dipper. Without a second thought, the younger twin found himself nodding. “Okay, I’ll try. But you promise you won’t make me wear them if I say no tomorrow?”

“I pinky promise.” Bill said sincerely as he held out his own pinky. 

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh as he locked their fingers together. “I feel like I just made a deal with a demon…”

Bill held a hand over his heart while pretending to be hurt. “ME?! A DEMON!?”

This made the other boy burst into laughter as he tackled Bill in a hug. “Not a demon! You’re too good…”

The pair laid like that for a good few minutes. Bill’s arms wrapped around Dipper’s waist as he held him close. “Only for you, Sapling…”

Dipper’s heartbeat sped up at the admission. He didn’t dare move in fear of breaking whatever spell had been cast on them. 

Eventually though, Bill knew they had to get up. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you changed.”

Dipper was led into a guest room by Bill who had the package tucked under the arm that wasn’t currently holding onto Dipper’s hand. He seemed to have bought more than just the diapers as there was a changing pad and other supplies on the bed already. 

“Did you plan this?” Dipper asked suspiciously. 

Bill smirked. “I had hoped. But that’s the past. Come on. Hop on the bed.”

Dipper pondered on if he should kick off his pants, but figured Bill knew what he was doing. Crawling onto the bed, he laid down on top of the changing pad. The softness caught him off guard, but he tried not to let it show. Instead, he focused on Bill’s movements. 

Bill lifted Dipper’s shirt until it was halfway up his stomach, first of all. Dipper tried to find something to do with his hands instead of just laying them by his sides awkwardly. Bill seemed to pick up on this since he grabbed something from the top of the bed and handed it to him. 

It seemed to be a stuffed lamb. It’s fluff was unimaginably soft and Dipper couldn’t help but rub his face against it. 

“Will won it at the fair a while ago and tossed it in here. I figured you could use it.” Bill said.

Dipper knew it was a lie. The lamb smelled completely different than the room. That wouldn’t be the case if it had truly been sitting there for so long. Somehow, imagining Bill in the isles of a toy store trying to pick out the perfect stuffed animal for him made his heart flutter. 

While he was distracted by the stuffed animal, Bill had reached for his pants and had pulled them down to his ankles. When he slipped them off the older man reached for his underwear next leaving Dipper exposed. 

The youngest Pine twin buried his face into the stuffed animals soft fur to hide his reddening face and didn’t dare look up even as Bill pushed his legs apart. He didn’t question why Bill reached for the wipes since that meant he would have to speak, but it was still a surprise as a cold baby wipe ran across his privates. 

Dipper was grateful when it was over, but tensed as soon as he saw Bill reach for a tube of cream. 

“This is just to make sure you don’t get a rash.” The older man informed him as he squirted a bit on his hand and rubbed it in following the same paths he had with the wipe. 

Bill knew Dipper must feel embarrassed, but he didn’t want the boy to get a rash just because Bill was too careless. So, after the cream, Bill grabbed the package and ripped it open to grab a diaper out of it. 

“Lift up your hips, sapling.” He cooed as he unfolded the diaper. 

Dipper used the edge of the bed for leverage as he did as instructed for Bill to slip the diaper under him and align it correctly. The younger boy thought that would be the end of it. Bill would tape it up and they’d be done. He was wrong. 

Bill once again reached for the supplies and grabbed a bottle of talcum powder. The scent of the powder filled the room as Bill sprinkled it liberally over Dipper’s privates. He put the bottle aside when he was finished and began to rub it into the boy’s skin. Finally, after Dipper felt like he couldn’t possibly get any more red, Bill used a wipe to clean up his hands and reached for the front of the diaper. 

It was a foreign feeling to Dipper as the Diaper was lifted to cover his privates. Bill seemed to know what he was doing as he reached for the tabs. When he was finished, Dipper was left with a snug feeling of comfort wrapped around him. The package wasn’t lying. Dipper had expected to feel trapped and overheated inside the diaper, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He sat up when he was sure Bill was done to survey the man’s handy work. As he moved, the diaper didn’t tighten or restrict him. Instead, it moved with him without compromising the snug feeling. 

“How are you holding up, kiddo?” Bill asked quietly. 

Dipper was glad for the calm tone. His mind had relaxed almost completely leaving behind a light and airy feeling. This must have been what little space truly felt like. 

Sure, Dipper had felt bits and pieces of it as he relaxed around Bill, but this was something completely different. 

“Dipper? You still in there, buddy?” Bill asked in slight worry. 

Dipper hugged the lamb tightly. “Mhm…”

Bill’s smile softened. “Do you want to get dressed into something more comfortable?”

The little answered with a shrug as his thumb traced his lower lip before slipping between his lips. He honestly didn’t care...But...His shirt was feeling a bit scratchy…

“‘Kay.” He said in agreement, but made no move to take his shirt off. 

This made Bill chuckle as he reached for the hem of Dipper’s shirt and lifted it. “Arms up!”

Dipper whined as he set his lamb down and took his thumb out of his mouth to raise his hands. Luckily, Bill took his shirt of as quickly as he could while still being gentle and went to the closet. “I have something that’ll feel better than that old yucky shirt.”

This piqued Dipper’s interest as he tried to see around Bill into the closet. He didn’t see much before it was closed. Bill came back to the bed with a light blue onesie in his hands and showed it to Dipper. On the front “Pinetree” was written in fancy script with a small pinetree just under it. The pine tree was very similar to the one that was on the hat Dipper had worn for most of his childhood before he learned to actually style the brown mop on his head. 

“Do you like it?” Bill asked excitedly. 

Dipper couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he nodded. He really did like it. Partly for the design, but mostly he liked it because Bill had it made for him. 

Bill’s smile stretched to fill his face as he unsnapped the bottom of the onesie and held it open for Dipper to slip his arms in. When that was done, he slipped it over the boy’s head and pulled it down. It fit perfectly. 

Dipper had worn onesies before due to the chafing regular clothes caused, but this was different. He hadn’t been wearing a diaper before. But it somehow felt better. It didn’t feel tight at all and Dipper was left with a warm comfortable feeling settled deep inside him. 

He grabbed his lamb with one hand and slipped the thumb of his other hand back into his mouth. 

Bill held a hand out for Dipper to grab as he spoke. “Let’s get settled in the living room, kiddo.”

The other boy spared no thought as he grabbed Bill’s hand and stood. The diaper pressed his legs apart which made it awkward to walk, but Dipper wasn’t one to give up easily. 

Soon enough, Dipper was settled back on the couch as Bill draped blankets around him. 

“What say you to a movie marathon and some pudding?” Bill asked already going to his movie cabinet. 

Dipper nodded without taking his thumb out of his mouth. Which only seemed to please Bill more. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Eloo pdnhv wkh ehvw gdggb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

That night was spent with Dipper curled up in a cocoon of blankets as various disney movies played. Bill made good on his promise as he brought two bowls of chocolate into the living room. He mostly fed Dipper his since the boy didn’t want to release the death grip he had on his lamb. 

Eventually, the excitement of the day caught up to the smaller boy as he drifted off to sleep against Bill’s shoulder. His thumb slipped back into his mouth which made Bill realize he would have to invest in pacifiers if he didn’t want Dipper to make himself sick from the germs and potentially mess up his teeth. 

“Dipper, buddy, do you want to go lay down in the guest room?” Bill asked as he gently shook the boy currently using him for a pillow. 

An adorable whine escaped passed Dipper’s thumb as he cuddled deeper. “Noooo, daddy.” He mumbled. “Too s’eepy.”

Bill froze immediately at the words. ‘Daddy’? Did Dipper really want him as his daddy? Bill had to admit part of him had been hoping that Pinetree would ask him to be his daddy. From that first day when Dipper received his classification, Bill felt responsible for him. The thought of some other person getting to see Dipper this way and call him theirs was frightening to say the least. He knew nobody else would be able to provide for him like he could. 

He was the perfect daddy for Dipper. And now it seemed that Dipper agreed. 

The smile wouldn’t leave his face for the rest of the night.

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Eloo pdnhv wkh ehvw gdggb~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Caesar Cipher is also used in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bill woke up with Dipper curled up on his chest. The adorable little boy was peacefully asleep with his thumb still in his mouth and the other arm was wrapped tightly around the lamb. There was a patch of drool staining the front of Bill’s shirt, but he didn’t care. He just wished he could stop the world from turning just so he could stay and watch the boy forever. 

However, it seemed they couldn’t stay there forever. Dipper stirred awake soon after and pushed himself up from Bill’s chest. 

“Time ‘s it?”

Bill looked to the clock on his phone and sighed. “11:30.”

Dipper looked genuinely surprised since he froze just as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “That late?”

“It’s not that late for a Sunday.” Bill said sitting up more. It seemed Dipper wasn’t little anymore. 

Dipper scooted away from Bill with a blush rising on his face. As he shifted, he felt that he had wet his diaper sometime in the night. He almost panicked about the mess until he realized that his diaper had held it all. Still, it was uncomfortable. 

“I need a shower.” Dipper said awkwardly. 

Bill nodded and stood up. “Do you need any help?”

“Uh no. I’m good. Thanks…” Dipper all but ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

He leaned against it as he caught his breath. The night before came back in a rush of memories. Christ. He called Bill “Daddy”! He had felt an attachment to the older man since his classification was first revealed, but chalked it up to nothing more than a friendly bond. But now…The feeling of Bill’s fingers running through his hair as he praised him…

He shook his head. No. Now was not the time. 

Instead of dwelling on the night before, he stripped off the onesie and disposed of the diaper before he climbed into the shower. He didn’t care as the hot water cascaded over his body. It felt refreshing. Almost like starting over completely. 

He spent over an hour in there before the water started to cool. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist and found a stack of his clothes on the counter. Part of him expected some childish garment while the other part was relieved to see it was only a pair of sweats and a gaming shirt. 

Bill was waiting for him in the kitchen when he walked out with a warm mug of coffee. Something sizzled on the stove filling the kitchen with a nice, mouthwatering scent. Dipper all but chugged the first cup of coffee and Bill had the pot ready to ready to refill his mug before he could even lower it from his face. “Creamer and sugar is on the table already. Sit and relax while I make breakfast.”

Dipper nodded without speaking and went to the table to sit down. It was about ten minutes later when Bill came in carrying two plates. The younger boy was amazed as his plate was set in front of him to reveal a stack of shaped pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon.  
“Wow! Bill, you didn’t need to go through all this effort!” He managed to say past his amazement. 

Bill’s face heated up slightly as he ducked his head. “It’s really nothing. It’s fun to do and I knew it’d make you happy.”

Dipper looked down at his plate to disguise his shy smile. “Um, do you have syrup?”

Immediately, a squeeze bottle was placed in front of him. He took it and spread a generous amount on top of the fluffy pancakes. 

It seemed each pancake was a different character and it was a nice surprise to see each one. 

First, Navi from Legend of Zelda followed by Link and surprisingly, Mercy and Lucio from Overwatch. 

“How did you know?” He asked. 

“I heard you talking about it the other day with Shooting Star. I asked her and she told me you like those characters specifically.” Bill said as if it were no big deal. 

The meal continued in silence with only the scrape of a fork on the plate occasionally. Of course, it couldn’t last. 

“We need to talk about last night.” Bill said suddenly. 

Dipper stopped with a bite of egg halfway to his mouth. “O-Oh…”

They were both silent, neither knowing exactly how to start. Bill didn’t seem to let that stop him.

“You called me Daddy last night.” He said taking a sip from his glass. The fact that he said it so casually made Dipper bow his head. “I...Yeah.”

“Did you mean it?”

The question caught Dipper off guard he had expected...well, anything but that. “I uh-What do you mean?”

Bill was patient it seemed as he pushed his plate aside to give Dipper his full attention. “Did you mean to call me Daddy?”

“Well, It just sort of...slipped out.”

“But did you mean it?”

“I don’t...I don’t know what you’re asking.”

Bill didn’t even flinched as he looked Dipper dead in the eye. “Do you want me to be your daddy?”

Just the assumption had Dipper’s heart thumping harder. Immediately he knew the answer. Of course he did. If he could trust anyone to take care of him without taking advantage of his little space, it was Bill. If there was anyone that would take care of him, but also give him the freedom he needed, it was Bill. If anyone could make Dipper feel as safe as he did just by being near him, it’d be Bill. 

“Yes.” And then came the big question. “Do you?”

Bill hid a smirk as he spoke. “Do I what?” 

Dipper’s face got red as he fiddled with his fingers. “Do you...you know…”

“I need to hear you say it, Pinetree.” Bill stood and walked around the table and crouched down in front of Dipper to look directly into his eyes. Said boy’s eyes teared up as he sniffled. “Do you-”

Dipper couldn’t believe how worked up he was getting over a simple question. But it wasn’t a simple question. It was a question that could ruin or make his future. Even as anxiety ate up his stomach, he forced the words to leave his mouth. “Be my daddy? Please?”

The words barely left his mouth before he was pulled into Bill’s arms. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around the older man. 

“Oh, sapling. Of course I’ll be your daddy.”

Dipper sobbed into the fabric of Bill’s shirt. His hands shook from the crash of adrenaline and he could barely manage a breath. “A-and you really-” He was cut off by a sob. “Really want to?”

Bill’s nod could be felt by Dipper, but even so, he made his feelings known. “I can’t imagine having anyone else as my little.”

They held each other, neither one loosening their hold or letting go. Bill ran his hand up and down Dipper’s back as the other boy cried into his shoulder. He didn’t care about any potential stains that could be on his shirt. He’d roll around in mud and dirt if it meant Dipper felt better. 

As his little boy began to calm down, Bill loosened his arms to look him in the eye. “Do you feel better, Dipper?”

Said boy gave a shy nod as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Yeah…” 

“Good. I can’t have my baby sad on our special day!” Bill said seriously. The mention of a special day seemed to lift the boy’s mood even more. 

“Special day?”

“Yep! Movies and cuddles and snacks! All for my little boy!”

This sparked a laugh from the younger boy as he hid his quickly reddening face in Bill’s shoulder. “Cookies?”

“Chocolate chip and M&M!”

“Candy?”

“Yup!”

Bill would make sure Dipper wouldn’t gorge on the sugary treats, but a little wouldn’t hurt! Especially not when they were celebrating! 

“But first, we have to get you dressed in more appropriate clothing.” 

This had Dipper blushing all the way down his neck. “O-Oh…”

The older man took him by the hand and led him back to the spare room. “Trust me, baby boy.”

When Dipper nodded, he helped him lay back down on the bed. It was easier for them both the second time around as Bill diapered and dressed him into another onesie. Dipper was like putty in Bill’s hands as he helped him sit back up. “There we go! All comfortable and settled.” 

Dipper’s thumb slipped in his mouth as he smiled. “Cause Daddy…”

“Because of me, sweet boy?”

This got a laugh from the little. “Yeah. ‘Cause Daddy.” He followed Bill as he was led by the hand into the living room where he was sat on the couch. “Movie now?” He asked. 

“Yup! Movie and then we can lay together right here. Later on I’ll grab us some snacks.” 

Dipper nodded distractedly. “Watch Woody?”

“If that’s what my little boy wants.”

Dipper seemed to think about it for a second before smiling at Bill around his thumb. “I want.”

The cuteness nearly sent Bill into a fit. Luckily, he was able to distract himself with the movie cabinet before he tackled Dipper on the couch demanding cuddles. He made a mental note to get more supplies for their little days as he set up the movie. While he loved relaxing and cuddling with his boy, he knew Dipper would love other toys and activities to occupy his time. In fact, most of the movie was spent by imagining all the things he was going to get for his Dipper. Obviously, Dipper was going to be the most spoiled little there ever was. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Yroo zmw Wrkkvi ziv xfgv gltvgsvi~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

It was a couple of days later when Bill had decided to tidy up his car. There wasn’t much trash, but he liked to keep it clean. He found a piece of paper on the floor board that he didn’t recognize until he picked it up. It was Dipper’s classification sheet. 

A rueful smile came onto his face as he remembered the fateful day Dipper had received the paper. He didn’t like how it had happened, but he contented himself with having Dipper safe and happy now. Still a part of him was curious about the boy’s age range. There were bits of Dipper’s actions that led him to believe how old he was, but it would be easier to know for sure. And it would help when he bought Dipper things for his little side. 

So, he uncrumpled the piece of paper and looked. 

‘Age range: >6 months, < 2 years’

Wow. That was a lot younger than he thought. Still, it didn’t change anything. He was still going to take care of the boy. Dipper was his and his alone. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Yroo zmw Wrkkvi ziv xfgv gltvgsvi~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

It wasn’t a surprise that Bill had reservations about leaving little Dipper alone with Mabel even if it was for only a few days.The eldest Pines twin had reassured him plenty of times that she knew what she was doing. Part of Bill knew that to be true. She had a little herself. She had lived with Dipper for most of their lives. That was probably the only way she was able to convince Bill. However, Dipper had strongly protested the idea at first. 

“I don’t have to be little, Bill.” He huffed. 

“But it’s not healthy to stay big so long!” Bill implored. “Especially after all the little time we spent together, you always have so much fun when you’re little!”

“But...you’re my daddy. Mabel’s my sister...It’s...Different…” Dipper said shyly. 

Bill reached across the diner table and grabbed the boy’s hands. “I know, buddy. But you know I’m the captain of the water polo team and I can’t miss this competition. Also, you know how much Mabel wants to meet little Dipper.” 

“But why can’t you just take me with you?”

“Because I’m gonna be competing all day. Trust me, I’d rather be with you.”

This put a blush on the younger Pines twin’s face. “Fine…” He relented if only to change the subject.

The fateful day came three days later. Bill had made sure that Dipper was little as he climbed into his freshly cleaned car. Dipper had almost come out of his headspace from sheer anxiety as Bill opened the front door, but a sweet kiss on the cheek was enough to pull him back. The older man made sure to buckle his seatbelt before going to the driver’s seat and slipping in. 

“Ready, baby boy?”

Dipper clutched the lamb (Still without a name) a little tighter as he nodded. “Yeah…”

The athlete took the time to look Dipper over to make sure he was well settled. He had on a nice onesie with a pair of cargo shorts on over it. Bill wouldn’t let the boy go out without at least a thin jacket seeing as how the wind was slightly chilly. It honestly made Dipper look adorable in his opinion. He was sure Mabel would think the same. 

Twenty minutes later, he was leading Dipper up the steps to the entrance of the Mystery Shack. 

Dipper bit his lip before pulling Bill into a tight hug. “Don’t forget to come get me.” He said tearfully. 

“Oh, kiddo,” Bill said returning the hug and kissing his cheek. “I won’t ever forget my special boy.”

Their sentiments were interrupted by the door jerking open. “Diiiiiiiipper!” Mabel all but screeched. 

Dipper buried his head in Bill’s chest with a whimper. 

“SHHHH! Keep it down, Shooting Star!” Bill said heatedly. 

Mabel covered her mouth as if it would somehow erase her loud entrance. “Sorry,” She stage whispered. 

The younger boy peaked from the folds of Bill’s letterman jacket. “Hi, Mabel.”

“Well, hi there!” She said with a bright smile. Her braces came off many years before leaving perfect rows of teeth in their place. Even as she grew up it seemed like she only used minute amounts of makeup. She had grown up nicely. 

“Hi hi…” He repeated. 

Mabel held out a gentle hand as if comforting a wounded animal. “I have some games set up upstair for us to play.”

“...Zelda?” 

“Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, A Link Between Words, the whole shebang!”

Dipper looked up at Bill curiously only to be met with encouraging eyes. 

“Go on, baby. I’ll be back in a few days!”

Dipper once again looked to Mabel before shyly reaching out and grabbing the offered hand. He never fully let go of Bill’s shirt until he was just too far. Instead, he gripped Mabel’s light purple sweater. 

Mabel only smiled wider as Bill handed over the bag draped over his shoulder. 

“There’s his diapers, supplies, and a few changes of clothes. His pajamas are also in there. I packed some medicine in case he eats something to hard on his stomach. There is also some books in case he can’t sleep. He might get restless if-”

“Bill, Bill, Bill, Stop,” Mabel said taking the bag. “You forget that I’m his sister as well as a caregiver too. I’m sure I can handle it. He can’t possibly be more fussy than Pacifica.”

“Where is she by the way? I don’t think Dipper is ready for playmates.” Bill said nervously. 

Mabel chuckled before shaking her head. “She’s over at a friend’s house for Dipper’s stay. We’ve arranged for her to come back after you get Dipper. Trust me, she’s not ready for playmates either.”

The older boy nodded in slight embarrassment. “Right, sorry. You’ll call if something happens right?”

“Of course!”

The two caregivers were silent for a minute as they contemplated possible questions. When it was clear that there was nothing left but last minutes jitters, Bill took a step off the porch. “I’ll call tonight to see how it’s going.” He said more to Dipper than Mabel.

“ ‘Kay, Daddy. Love you.” Dipper said giving the man a tiny smile. 

“I love you too, Sapling.”

As the other man walked off, Mabel led Dipper into the Shack and up to the house part of the shop. “Alright! Let’s get this show on the road!”

She didn’t comment as Dipper looked out the window to watch the yellow car drive off into the distance. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Yroo zmw Wrkkvi ziv xfgv gltvgsvi~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Bill didn’t go home after he dropped Dipper off. No. His first stop was at a littles department store. He felt bad for lying to Dipper, but the surprise would be worth it. 

Once he stepped out of his car, he walked inside and grabbed an extra large cart. An attendant came up to him almost immediately. “First time shopper?” 

Bill chuckled. “Is it that obvious?”

The attendant shook their head as their smile grew. “No. But you grabbed the large cart. Only people who are buying in bulk get a large cart. And the only people buying in bulk are usually the first timers.”

The older man nodded in understanding. “I’m Bill by the way. Bill Cipher.”

“Charlie Bush at your service.” The attendant replied. “Anything I can help with?”

Bill looked into his empty cart before nodding. “I need supplies for an entire nursery.”

This seemed to surprise the attendant as he wavered in his step. “That’s a pretty expensive project…”

Bill smirked knowingly. “Trust me, I can handle it.”

Charlie recovered from his surprise quickly. “Well, if you’re sure, I guess we should start with furniture.”

Dipper ended up with a full set of handcrafted walnut nursery furniture being delivered to his apartment the next day. After that, Charlie patiently helped Bill pick out paint swatches and samples for the nursery. Finally, Bill was able to fill his cart with various toys and clothes he planned for Dipper to wear while little. It was as he was walking to the checkout line when he thought about something else. 

Charlie paused next to him curiously. “Is there a problem?”

Bill shook his head as he turned on another isle. “I almost forgot accessories.”

The attendant watched with a small smile as Bill picked out various sets of pacifiers and bottles. He might have gone a bit overboard, but he wanted to be thorough. 

“You might not believe me, but you won’t use most of those. Littles tend to get attached to one pacifier and bottles and refuse to use any others.” He told him. 

The athlete shrugged as he dropped another pack in the basket. “Oh well, I’ll have backups.”

Charlie laughed suddenly and covered his mouth. “Sorry. I just...I’ve never met anyone so confident and into their role at first. You must really love your little boy.”

This caused Bill to smile widely. “I do. He’s amazing. Really the sweetest.”

“I bet!”

It took a while for Bill to get through the checkout line. All his purchases really mounted up. He didn’t care though as he swiped the card his parents gave him to use any way he saw fit. Charlie was kind enough to help him load it all into his car before sending him on his way with well wishes for his little boy. 

Bill drove away, eager to get a start on the nursery for Dipper. His little boy will be so surprised!

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Yroo zmw Wrkkvi ziv xfgv gltvgsvi~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Meanwhile, Dipper was barely peeking out of his shell. It was easy for him to get lost in the video games. He didn’t have to think about the thickness of the diaper between his legs. The lightness in his head wasn’t too noticeable. But when the loading screens went on a little longer than usual, it was almost impossible to ignore. 

Mabel did her best to help by pretending everything was normal. She really did. But Dipper could tell she was chomping at the bit to fawn over him. Part of him wanted to let her. He knew the little side of him would thrive under her care. The other part told him he was too old to enjoy such nonsense. 

The final straw was when she got up and disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a bottle of juice. 

Dipper’s eyes filled with tears as he watched her walk over. 

“Oh, Dipper.” She said sadly. 

A sob burst from his lips. It was too much. Too much at one time.

Mabel dropped the bottle on the couch before wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s okay,” She cooed. “Just let it out…”

Dipper didn’t need to be told twice. He let the tears fall freely as he held onto his sister. His sister! She shouldn’t have to see him like this. Like some baby. 

Mabel seemed to pick up on his train of thought as she began to soothe him. “It’s okay, Dipper. You’re still my brother. So smart….So kind...The same annoying little brother I shared a room with for who know how long. Just a little….Little-er.”

“Smaller?” He corrected quietly. 

The eldest Pines twin snorted. “There he is!”

Dipper smiled into her shoulder as he finally wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love you.” 

“I love you to, Dip Dip.”

“....Never call me that again.”

“Deal.” Mabel suddenly pulled away grabbed the bottle off the couch. “Deal, as long as you give this a try.”

The red on his cheeks betrayed Dipper’s emotions. “Why do you even have that?!”

Mabel scoffed. “Pacifica has her moments where she just wants to be a little younger than her usual age range. I indulge her. Don’t worry, I’ve sterilized it since then!”

“I’m got going to get around that am I?”

“Nope!”

With a sigh, Dipper nodded and crawled up on the couch with Mabel. It took a bit of maneuvering until they were comfortable, but Dipper soon found his place with his head resting on a pillow in Mabel’s lap as she pressed the nipple of the bottle to his mouth. A few suckles later, a stream of cool fruit juice filled his mouth. 

Dipper felt the lightness cloud his mind once more as he drained the bottle. He didn’t have to worry about Mabel’s judgement. She had a little too. It was okay for him to be little with her, he realized. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

With each suck, his mind sunk deeper into his headspace. 

Soon, he was only a puddle of jelly for Mabel to fawn and coo over. After he drained the bottle, Mabel pulled out a pacifier from what seemed like thin air and offered it to him. “Don’t worry, Dip. Pacifica never uses this one.” 

Not like Dipper cared. He was too deep in his headspace. As he suckled the pacifier, he tugged on a strand of his sister’s long hair. It tickled his nose making him giggle. “Fuzzy~”

“Is that so, Dip? You like my hair?” She teased. She was truly amazed by Dipper’s ability to just let go. It almost felt like he was actually a little baby in need of entertainment. “I have some craft things so you can make something extra fuzzy!”

The adorable gasp Dipper let out in response was enough to make Mabel coo uncontrollably.

“Wanna make fuzzy!” Dipper cheered. 

Mabel helped the little boy sit up before standing and heading for the door that led to her room. “Wait right there, Dip!”

Dipper looked over the back of the couch in anticipation. He wanted to make something so fuzzy it was unbelievable. He didn’t have to wait long before she was walking out with a large cardboard box filled to the brim with scraps of fabric, different color paper, and various other odds and ends. Mabel had taken an extra minute or two to search through the box and make sure there wasn’t anything broken or sharp that Dipper could hurt himself on, so she didn’t feel worried by dropping the box on the floor next to the couch for Dipper to ravage as he pleased. 

And ravage Dipper did. Mabel barely had time to set down an already stained white sheet before he was diving deep into his project. His sister watched for a minute before announcing that she was going to go make lunch for the cheery little boy. “Call me if you need anything, Dipdop!”

While the ‘Big’ Dipper would have protested the nickname, Mabel heard ‘Little’ Dipper laugh joyfully. “ ‘Tay MaeMae!”

She walked into the kitchen with a bright smile. “What do you want for lunch, Dipdop?” She called. 

“Uhhhh…” Dipper said as he thought. “ Wan’ nuggies!”

“Dinosaur shaped?”

“Ooooo! Yeah yeah yeah!”

Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets it was! Mabel grabbed a bag from the freezer and had them on a tray in five minutes. After she popped them into the oven, she walked back into living room. She was prepared to sit on the couch and watch Dipper play with markers and even a little bit of glitter if he was able to handle it. What she saw had her stopping in her tracks. 

Apparently, during her search, she hadn’t found the large bottle of glitter glue in the bottom of the box. Dipper had found it and had made ample use of it. It was everywhere! Dipper had covered himself with it before spreading it all over his paper and the sheet. There had also been a small bag of multi colored feathers that Dipper deemed ‘fuzzy’ enough to be strewn all over his paper as well as himself. 

A laugh burst out of her chest quickly followed by a fit of giggles. She had to lean against the wall to keep from falling down. Dipper’s head had shot around at the first laugh and watched as his sister slid down the wall with laughter. 

“MaeMae?” He asked curiously. 

“J-Just a Haha! Just a sec Dip!” She managed to say between laughs. 

When she was finally able to gain her composure she took out her phone and started recording. “What happened, Dipdop?!”

Dipper looked down at his paper and then back at her with a confused look. “Fuzzy.”

“I can see that! But you got it all over yourself!” She said incredulously. 

The little looked down at himself and shrugged. “Don’ mind.” 

He grabbed the bottle from beside his paper and squeezed another dollop of the glittery substance all over his page. He then grabbed a fistful of feathers before slamming his hand down on the page. “Fuuuuuuuzzy!”

Mabel stopped the recording and sent it to Bill immediately. As she put her phone in her back pocket, she walked over and crouched next to the sticky boy. “Well, now that you made the paper extra fuzzy, let’s get you into the bath and then we can have lunch!”

“With dino nuggies?”

“And extra ketchup!”

Dipper’s smile was enough to light up the whole town of Gravity Falls. 

 

When Bill received the text, he was in the middle of putting various clothes on hangers and setting them in the closet. He tossed the footed sleeper in his hands onto the bed and unlocked his phone with slight worry. Shooting Star had sent him a message and he was scared it meant that something had happened to his little boy. 

He had to sit on the bed as he watched the video. His heart lifted immediately and his cheeks hurt from how wide his smile was. Taking a screenshot, he set it as his lock screen. He’d treasure the picture and video for the rest of his life. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Yroo zmw Wrkkvi ziv xfgv gltvgsvi~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Atbash Cipher is used in this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be links to furnature in this fic to help you get a better visual, but none of them are EXACTLY the way we envisioned. Still, it should help you get a nice idea.

 

The few days at the Mystery Shack passed by in a blur. Mabel was an attentive caregiver and Dipper could tell Pacifica was well taken care of. Still, he was excited to finally go home. He didn’t know when he started considering Bill’s apartment as home. It was just natural. So when he gave Mabel a final hug around the neck as Bill pulled up in his mustang, there were no hard feelings. He was just ready to go home. 

 

“Well hey there, Pinetree! Miss me?” Bill asked as he got out. Dipper all but ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

 

“Mhm!” 

 

Bill hugged back just as tightly. “I’m glad. But now it’s time to go home. I have an extra special surprise set up for my extra special boy!”

 

Dipper pulled away to look Bill in the eyes. “Present? For me?”

 

“Well I don’t have any other extra special boys!”

 

“Yay!” The boy cheered excitedly. “I wanna see present!”

 

“All in time, buddy. Don’t you want to say bye to Shooting Star?” He prodded. 

 

Dipper then turned back to Mabel and gave a wild wave. “Bye-Bye MaeMae!”

 

“Byeeee, Dipdop! Visit again soon!” She said waving back just as viciously. 

 

Bill took great care in getting Dipper into the car before getting into the driver's seat. “I’ll talk to you later, Shooting Star!”

 

As Bill drove off, Dipper burst into a detailed story on every single thing he did with Mabel. 

 

“And then we had ice cream!”

 

“Not too much I hope!”

 

Dipper wilted a bit. “I...I got seconds….and thirds. Mabel said it was ‘posed to be a secret.” He looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs. 

 

“Aw, kiddo,” Bill reached over and grabbed one of Dipper’s hands. “I was just teasing. It’s okay if you had a little extra. You were hanging out with your sister!”

 

The boy looked up through his lashes. “Promise?” 

 

“I pinky promise.”

 

As they linked fingers, Dipper didn’t let go. Instead, he held onto Bill’s hand tighter as he went on with his explanation. Bill listened with rapt attention to the entire tale. As they pulled into the parking lot, Bill reluctantly let go of Dipper’s hand to get out. However, he made sure to grab his hand again as they went up the steps and into the elevator. 

  
When they finally walked into the door and took off their shoes, Dipper was almost frantic to know what the surprise was. So much so, that he almost resisted against the blindfold that Bill pulled out. 

 

“Please, baby boy? Only for a minute.” Bill asked kindly. 

 

Dipper melted at the tone and nodded. He immediately grabbed Bill’s arm as the blindfold stripped away his vision. 

 

“Shh, baby. I got you.” The older man soothed as he held Dipper closer. 

 

Bill led Dipper down the hall by his arm. Each step was small and deliberate as he made sure his little one didn’t trip. Finally, at the desired door, he opened it and reached for the blindfold. “Three, two...One!” 

 

As the blindfold came off, Dipper blinked hard to clear the slight blur as his eyes adjusted. After his sight was cleared, he looked around eagerly. 

 

Almost as soon as he realized what he was looking at, he froze. A nursery. An actual...nursery…

 

The [walls](http://dickorleans.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/baby-nursery-archaic-image-of-light-blue-unisex-baby-nursery-decoration-using-light-blue-dinosaur-baby-room-wall-mural-including-plain-white-baby-bed-valance-and-plain-white-and-light-blue-baby-nurser.jpg) were a soft, powdered blue that complimented the navy blue [curtains](https://www.highendcurtain.com/images/productimg/201707/HDCN1707141335117/mini/Navy-Star-Cute-Custom-Tall-Childrens-Curtains-HDCN1707141335117-1.jpg) perfectly. On said beautiful curtains, there seemed to be tiny yellow stars making it look like a speckled sky. 

 

Dipper took a step inside and gasped at the creme[ carpet](https://www.westelm.com/weimgs/rk/images/wcm/products/201738/0016/darby-wool-shag-rug-o.jpg) under his feet. It was unbelievably soft. Dipper was almost afraid to even stand in the room in case he got anything dirty. 

 

And the furniture!

 

There was a large [crib](http://dickorleans.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/baby-nursery-archaic-image-of-light-blue-unisex-baby-nursery-decoration-using-light-blue-dinosaur-baby-room-wall-mural-including-plain-white-baby-bed-valance-and-plain-white-and-light-blue-baby-nurser.jpg) against the wall farthest from the door that looked to be made out of walnut. The bedding inside was the same blue as the walls with a few stuffed animals resting against the pillows. Hanging above the crib was a [mobile](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51mqrAiNWNL._SY355_.jpg) with the solar system dangling below. Dipper hesitantly reached up and flipped the switch only to hear the small twinkling of a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG9zlui8wfE) that sounded vaguely familiar. Against the right wall was what looked like a [changing table](http://dickorleans.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/baby-nursery-archaic-image-of-light-blue-unisex-baby-nursery-decoration-using-light-blue-dinosaur-baby-room-wall-mural-including-plain-white-baby-bed-valance-and-plain-white-and-light-blue-baby-nurser.jpg) that was large enough to fit him. 

 

Dipper looked through the drawer of the changing table to find the plain diapers he had been wearing recently as well as diapers in other designs. Some had tigers, some had bear, some even had aliens! He closed the drawers with a red face. He hadn’t even noticed that Bill had appeared next to him. 

 

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand gently. “I made this all for you. Well, I didn’t  _ make  _ it all. The furniture is handcrafted and specially ordered. I painted the walls and commissioned someone to hand make the mobile. I wanted you to have something unique and special. One of a kind. Just like you…” 

 

Dipper felt tears cloud his vision but refused to let them fall. He didn’t want Bill to think he was upset. 

 

“It didn’t take long for all the furniture to arrive since I went for first class shipping. What  _ really  _ took some time was this,” He said and pointed up. 

 

Dipper looked up and felt the tears flow immediately. On the ceiling was a beautiful [mural](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/2d/d4/d52dd4aa7ccfd4a1d338bdf8a23164f6.jpg) that depicted the midnight sky and the stars. Immediately, he knew Bill hand painted it. 

 

“That’s not all.” Bill said as he walked to the wall and flipped a switch. The lights turned off, but Dipper was amazed by the fact that the ceiling mural was painted with [glow in the dark paint](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/01/31/article-2271436-17462FEC000005DC-104_634x404.jpg). He could see each and every star. He could see that they were connected. Constellations painstakingly painted together. Bill went through so much effort for him. So he could have the best. 

 

“And I admit I went a little overboard on the clothes shopping...And overboard on the accessory shopping.”

 

Bill’s sentence was punctuated by Dipper nearly tackling him in a hug. “Oh! Sapling are you okay?”

 

Dipper nodded tearfully. “H-Happy.”

 

The older man smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. He rocked the boy in his arms gently as he tried to get him to calm down. “I love you Pinetree.” He admitted. 

 

Dipper gasped as he looked up at the athlete. “M-Mean it?”

 

“Oh of course, little one!” Bill felt his own eyes water at the surprise in his baby’s eyes. He’d make sure Dipper never doubted how much he cared about him ever again. Slowly, he walked with the boy still in his arms. He found the [rocking chair ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71NI8RkgkeL._SY355_.jpg)next to the crib and pulled Dipper into his lap as he sat down. “Come here, baby boy. Let Daddy hold you.”

 

Dipper all but melted in the older man’s arms. “Love you too, Daddy.”

 

He almost fell asleep in his daddy’s arms as they began to rock slightly. The mobile still played quietly in the background and only served to lull him further. 

 

“Sapling?” Bill’s voice slipped into his thoughts as his mind wandered closer to the realm of sleep. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think it’s time for you to take a nap in your new crib.” 

 

“Hm.”

 

“Saaaaapling. Come on.”

 

“Hmmmmmm~” The boy whined as he curled closer to Bill. “S’eepy~”

 

Bill chuckled as he slipped an arm behind the boy’s back and under his knees. He barely strained as he stood up and walked over to the crib. Luckily, he was able to lower the bars with minimal struggling. Dipper barely reacted as he was lowered onto the soft mattress. His shoes came off next before Bill was able to pull the blanket up over his sleeping little boy. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

 

Dipper was vaguely aware of Bill’s quiet footsteps walking away before he came back. “Here’s your lamb, sweetheart.” A hand wrapped around the offered toy without thinking. “And I have a little something special for you.”

 

Bill reached down and pressed a pacifier to Dipper’s lips. He smiled when Dipper took it easily as if he had always used one. It was endearing. 

 

“Goodnight, Sapling.” He told the dozing boy as he headed for the door. 

 

His absence went unnoticed by Dipper. Still, he took great care in shutting the door carefully as not to wake him. 

 

The baby monitor resting on the side of the changing table allowed him to listen to the gentle sounds of his baby sleeping as he laid back on the couch. Life couldn’t be sweeter. 

 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~1-14-7-19-20 9-19 3-15-13-9-14-7 1-14-4 25-15-21'18-5 21-14-1-23-1-18-5~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

  
  


A few hours later, Bill heard the sounds of Dipper waking up from the baby monitor. Quiet snuffles followed by small whines until Dipper was wide awake. “Daaaaddy?” He called as he sat up.

 

The older man took this as his queue to walk in and greet his little boy with a smile. “Why hello there, cutie. I bet you had such a nice nap huh?”

 

Dipper giggled and hid his face in the soft fuzz of his lamb. “Yeah.”

 

Bill crouched next to the crib so he could see little though the bars. “Aw is my little boy being shy today?”

 

“Noooo,” Came the answering whine. Dipper flopped back into the soft pillows as he pulled the blanket over his face. 

 

“Uh oh! Where’d he go?!” Bill humored. “Where did Dipper go? He was just here!”

 

A giggle could be heard from under the blanket. 

 

“Oh! What was that? Could it be my little boy?”

 

“Not here!”

 

Bill smirked. “Well, if the lumpy blanket says my baby isn’t here, I guess he isn’t here.” Bill sighed. “I guess I’ll have to make cookies all by myself.”

 

This had Dipper sitting up quickly and ripping the blanket off. “I wan’ cookie!”

 

He was caught off guard as his sides were attacked by nimble fingers. 

 

“Noo-hohohooooo!” The little screeched. 

 

“Yes! I am the tickle monster!” Bill said as he continued with the assault. He only stopped when he felt Dipper become a little breathless. 

 

“Hehehe! Tickle monster!” The boy sighed blissfully as he rested against the pillows. 

 

Bill took a second to admire his boy’s smiling face before lowering the bars. “Alright, cutie. It’s time for someone to get changed.” He helped Dipper out of the crib and lifted him onto the changing table before unbuttoning his onesie. However, before he could open the tapes of the diaper, Dipper’s phone started to ring from it’s spot on the bedside. 

 

Dipper took it from Bill’s hands as it was handed to him and answered it. His littlespace was ruined for the time being. 

 

“Hello?” He asked.

 

“Dipper! I’m sorry to bother you when I’m sure you’re having little time with Bill, but Grunkle and Ford just pulled up! You have to come back!” Mabel’s excited voice nearly screeched. 

 

The youngest Pines twin sighed. “Fine. i’ll be over there soon.”

 

The mood was now thoroughly soured. That being so, Dipper sat up on the changing table. “I need to be big for this.” 

 

Bill only nodded as he went into the closet and came back with a white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Dipper still had to be changed, but Bill made sure to forgo the thick diaper in favor of a simple pull-up. He could tell Dipper was thankful as he was lowered from the changing table. 

 

“I’ll grab my keys if you grab your coat.” He said kindly. 

 

Dipper smiled as he walked out of the door. He appreciated the fact that Bill wasn’t trying to baby him. Somehow the feeling just felt wrong after his sister mentioned his great uncles. 

 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~1-14-7-19-20 9-19 3-15-13-9-14-7 1-14-4 25-15-21'18-5 21-14-1-23-1-18-5~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

 

The ride was quiet. Just as short as any. Dipper looked to be a ball of nerves so Bill grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You can do this. You don’t even have to mention your classification.”

 

Dipper seemed empowered by those words and nodded. “I can do this.” He got out of the car before he could chicken out and beg Bill to take him back home. Just as he shut the door behind him, the front door of the shack shot open. “Dipper! There’s my goofball of a nephew.” Grunkle announced as he walked down the step. “Come give me a hug!” 

 

The younger boy ran over and wrapped his arms around his Grunkle and held tightly. “Did you bring me something back?”

 

“Oh you kids are all the same! Always asking for something!” Grunkle teased. “Of course I brought something back for my favorite relatives!”

 

Dipper followed as Grunkle led him into the shack. 

 

“And don’t think I don’t see your little lover boy back there!” He said nudging Dipper with an elbow. 

 

“I-It’s not like that!” Dipper balked. 

 

Grunkle laughed heartily. “Suuuure! And I didn’t shoplift these one of a kind shrunken heads from a tourist trap!” He said holding up a black bag with rattling contents. 

 

“You didn’t shoplift them. I left money on the counter to pay for them.” Ford said from his spot in the armchair. 

 

Grunkle groaned loudly as he plopped on the couch. “You’re no fun, Six-er. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

“If I didn’t have that, I wouldn’t have just spent six months at sea with you.” He sassed. 

 

“Six months? That long already? Wait...that means you two took your classification tests!” 

 

Dipper’s blood froze and even Bill’s hand on his shoulder couldn’t calm him. What was he supposed to say?

 

Mabel saw his struggle and spoke first. “I’m a caregiver.”

 

This seemed to surprise the older twins. “Woah. You Mabel?” Ford asked. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Me.” She said uncomfortably. 

 

“Well what about you, Dipper? I’m assuming Neutral. You know, you have to carry on the Pines men tradition!” Grunkle boasted while thumping Dipper on the back with his large hand. 

 

Dipper wanted to lie. It was on the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy to just laugh and agree…

 

Oh no. He stayed quiet too long…

 

Everyone was staring at him. 

 

Oh gods.

 

“Oh gods, you’re one of those freaks aren’t you?” Grunkle spat.

 

“Stanley!-” Ford scolded as he smacked his brother’s shoulder. 

 

Dipper looked to Bill. he needed to leave. Now. He had to go. 

 

“That’s sickening, Ford! No nephew of mine will be a thumbsucking perv!” Grunkle said as he stood and began to pace. “I was so sure you’d be a Neutral and make me proud!” 

 

Tears filled the youngest boy’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry-” He was cut off as his arm was snatched up in a bruising grip. “No, Dipper. I won’t stand for it. You’re coming with me!” 

 

Bill stood too and grabbed Dipper’s other hand. “No he isn’t! He’s not going anywhere with you!”

 

“Oh and who are you? The poor fucker who has to wipe his ass?!” Stan said giving Dipper’s hand a yank. 

 

Now the tears were really falling as Dipper fell hard into his headspace. “N-No! Don’ wanna go!”

 

Stanford rushed over and ripped Stanley’s hand off his nephew. He honestly hadn’t expected that type of reaction from him. After their own childhood…

 

“Where would you even take him? Huh! Those facilities are all closed down Stan! It’s inhumane!”

 

“There’s still people willing to do it! I hear whispers on the streets about it! It’s easy! He won’t even feel it!” Stanly implored. 

 

Bill gently pulled Dipper into a tight hug. His heart dropped at the mention of the facilities. He knew exactly what Stan was referring to. People claiming to know how to block the little hormones. It had been ruled illegal close to a decade ago to try to change someone’s classification. Their bodies  _ needed  _ to regress. It was...inhumane to even consider…

 

_ NO! Not HIS Dipper! _

 

Bill moved to the door with Dipper in his arms. “We’re leaving. Now.”

 

Mabel, who had been stricken silent in horror suddenly stood. “I’m going too! I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

 

The athlete nodded and walked out with the eldest Pines twin following with her bag slung over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, that’s right! Leave, you diaper baby! Go cry to daddy!” 

 

There was the sharp sound of skin hitting skin as Ford punched Grunkle across the face. His fist caused Grunkles nose to start bleeding immediately. “Stay here and think about what you’re going to do now because I don’t want you in my house anymore.”

 

“You can’t do that! I live here!” 

 

“ _ Well not with that attitude!” _

 

Everyone stomped away leaving the bleeding man on the doorstep of the Mystery Shack. He thought about what he had done exactly to make his entire family hate him in under three minutes…

 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~1-14-7-19-20 9-19 3-15-13-9-14-7 1-14-4 25-15-21'18-5 21-14-1-23-1-18-5~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A1Z26 Cipher Cipher is used in this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper couldn’t help it as he cried the entire way back home. Mabel tried to comfort him from her spot in the back seat, but there was only so much she could do. Bill could only grab Dipper’s hand and run his fingers over the quivering boy’s knuckles seeing as how he had to pay attention to the road. 

However, when they finally pulled up to the building, Bill pulled Dipper out and scooped him into his arms. To others it might look awkward, but Bill didn’t care. He wanted his baby closer. Dipper had no complaints as he curled closer to Bill. Nobody dared stare long as the normally happy older sister gave each and every person with the audacity to look a glare that rivaled the fires of hell. 

A quick elevator ride later and Bill was able to fully comfort his distraught boy in the confines of their own home. 

“Don’t listen to him, Sapling.” Bill said already rocking Dipper back and forth. “He’s an idiot who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“No!” Dipper sobbed out. “‘M a stupid diaper baby!”

Mabel didn’t hesitate as she flopped down on the couch and pulled Dipper into her lap. “You know that’s not true, Dipper! Grunkle Stan says a lot of things that aren’t true.”

Dipper tried to shake his head but Mabel wouldn’t let him deny it. “Remember when he said that science fair was a waste of time? But you got a huge scholarship that almost covered your entire tuition!”

Bill, picking up on her train of thought, spoke next. “And when he said there was no use trying to camp out in the woods on the fourth of July? But we got the best view of the fireworks and everyone was so jealous!” 

“And when we were first in line to get a new copy of that book I hinted at for months even though Grunkle said we’d never get in?”  
“Or the time where you helped plan a surprise party for Ford even though grunkle said he’d hate it?”

Each time they brought up another instance where Grunkle was wrong, it helped to slow Dipper’s tears that much more. Eventually, Dipper only occasionally sniffled. He even smiled at them, albeit a bit hesitant. 

“There’s my happy baby!” Bill cooed while giving Dipper’s stomach a tickle. This provoked a small giggle from the previously sad boy which, in turn, brought a large smile to Bill’s face. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as each of them basked in the calming atmosphere. There was no Grunkle Stan to hurt them with words. Nor was there a Grunkle Stan to take Dipper away to some illegal facility that would do who knows what to “fix” the little side of him. 

Dipper knew that now. Even the sting of Grunkle not accepting was dulled considerably. He didn’t have to worry about him when he had his sissy and his daddy to make him feel better. Even Ford seemed to support him. So, with so many people on his side, what was one person?

Still, he found his eyes tearing up once more as Bill motioned to lay him down on the couch. “No! No! No Daddy!” He cried out and latched other the other man with a death grip. 

Bill’s face fell immediately. “What’s wrong, baby? I need to set you down to get you changed.”

“No!” Dipper said fiercely. “No go!”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere! I’m just going to lay you down and-”

“No! No! No!” 

Bill pulled Dipper back into his arms as the boy grew more and more frantic. “Okay. Shhh. Daddy isn’t going anywhere! I promise! Daddy’s got you!”

With more prodding, Bill was able to get Dipper to loosen his hold until he was just barely holding on. Dipper’s behavior was astounding to say the least. He had never expected the boy to react so strongly. Even Mabel seemed stumped as to why Dipper seemed so clingy. 

“Do you want to go to MaeMae?”

Just like that, the grip tightened. “No! Stay!”

“Alright, sapling. You can stay right here! Right here with Daddy.” He assured. “I’m sure if you asked nicely, MaeMae will make a nice bottle of hot chocolate while we find something to watch.”

Dipper only moved long enough to rest his head on Bill’s other shoulder to look at Mabel. “MaeMae?”

“Yes, Dipdop?” Mabel asked sweetly, trying hard to hide her worry. 

“Can I have hot chocolate?” He asked with impossibly innocent eyes. They were red from crying and slightly swollen, but somehow it added to his look. As if he were close to another melt down if he had the slightest push. Mabel was not going to test that theory. Instead she smiled and ran a hand through Dipper’s short hair. She was glad the touch didn’t upset him. 

“Of course, Dipdop. I’ll even add something special if you don’t tell anyone.” She stage whispered as if Bill couldn’t hear everything she was saying. 

“Won’t! Promise!” Dipper said eagerly. 

This made the two caregivers smile wider. “Okay, okay. One surprise hot chocolate for one adorable little boy!” She cooed as she stood and headed for the kitchen. 

Dipper snuggled into Bill’s arms more as he watched her shadow move around the kitchen. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Mmm, how much?” Bill asked as he brought up the movie directory on the television. 

Dipper hummed in thought before he held his arms out as far as he could. “This much!”

Bill gave the measurement an accepting nod. “Well, I love you this much!” He said holding his arms out too. However, his arms were longer than Dipper’s by a good few inches. The little gasped as he realized this and pouted. “No fair!” 

“How isn’t it fair? I love you more!” Bill chuckled. 

“Small…” Dipper muttered through his pouty lips. 

“What’s small, baby?”

“Me... so no fair!”

This forced a joyous laugh from Bill and he wrapped his longer arms around Dipper’s shoulders to pull him closer and pepper kisses on his cheek. “I love that you’re small! But I just love you more!”

Mabel chose to come back at that point and set the bottle down on the couch before leaning over to whisper in Dipper’s ear. Even Bill couldn’t hear due to how quiet she was! Whatever she said made Dipper smile mischievously as he held out his arms again this time, Mabel grabbed onto the right hand with her left and extended the other out as far as she could. Therefore, doubling the length of Dipper’s reach! 

“I love you this much Daddy!” The little said proudly. 

Bill gasped theatrically. “That’s cheating! Will isn’t here to help!” 

Dipper’s laugh filled the air as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. “I just love you more!”

“I love you more!”

Mabel interrupted before an all out war of love could break out. “Boys! I’m sure you both love each other very much, but I’d like to watch a movie before I turn 80!”

It was almost synchronized as both boys turned to the brunette at the same time and stuck their tongues out. She was right though. So, Bill pulled Dipper close to him and started a movie at random. Hercules started playing on the screen as Mabel handed the warm bottle of hot chocolate to Bill. 

Dipper, like always, accepted the bottle eagerly to find Mabel had added caramel to the mix. It added to the sweetness and made the little’s stomach feel full. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t help but lean closer to Bill if it were even possible. 

“Sleepy baby, aren’t you?” 

“Mmmm…” The youngest Pines twin hummed as he let his eyes fall shut. His lips continuously working the rubber teat even as his mind slipped out of consciousness. When the bottle emptied, Bill took it out and replaced it with one of the many pacifiers he had bought for Dipper. They were washed and strewn all over the house in protective cases just waiting for Dipper to use them at his convenience. 

“You really love him don’t you?” Mabel asked with a calm smile. 

Bill jumped slightly at the sudden voice but nodded once the words processed. He did love Dipper. More than anything in the world. He’d do anything to keep him happy. “I love him more than words can say? Do you know what that feels like?”

The question made Mabel chuckle. “I do. I have a little one too, you know.”

“I know...It’s just hard to imagine anyone loving their little as much as I love Dipper.”

“That’s how everyone feels, Bill. Trust me.”

The athlete looked down at the sleeping brunette and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. How could someone possibly love someone else so much? He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for an existential crisis over love. Now was the time to take care of his little boy and make sure he never had to see Stanley ever again. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Sggfeel okg't gnw faa nw lersk~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

The three students fell asleep on the couch that night as disney movies played as background noise. It was a peaceful sight to behold. That is, until a sharp knocking on the door sprung them out of their slumber. Bill, knowing nobody was supposed to be there at such an early hour, passed the bleary eyed Dipper to Mabel on his way to the door. 

“I’m coming!” Bill seethed huskily as the knocks rapped again. 

When he opened the door, he felt his muscles tense up ready for a fight. In the same second, he relaxed. It wasn’t Stanley as his foggy mind thought in the early hours. It was Stanford. And it looked like he hadn’t slept all night. 

“Come in.” Bill said immediately as he made way for the man to walk. It was only when the man took a seat on his armchair did Bill remember that he never told the older Pines twins where he lived. Sure, the younger ones knew, but they never told him if they passed the information now. The question was on the tip of his tongue when Stanford interrupted him. 

“I put trackers in Dipper and Mabel’s phones. Only for emergencies, I swear.” Ford said quickly as Mabel managed to glare at him even as she rubbed the bits of sleep from her eyes. 

Dipper started to get his wits about him finally and sprang out of Mabel’s lap immediately. It was one thing for Ford to know he was little, but for the older man to see him acting little was a totally unspeakable thing all together. 

Ford looked slightly pained as he noticed this and tried to soothe his worries. “Dipper, it’s okay. I’m not like Stan. You don’t have to hide from me.” 

Dipper took the pacifier from his mouth and dropped it onto the floor carelessly. “It’s not...I can’t.” He whimpered. 

Bill, ever the protective caregiver, settled into the space beside Dipper and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “That’s okay, buddy. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

His voice was calm and reassuring. Dipper latched onto it immediately and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

This time, Ford spoke. “No, Dipper. You have nothing to be sorry for. You can open up when you’re ready.”

Sensing an opening, Mabel asked the question on everyone’s mind. “What are you doing here, Ford?”

The older man ran a hand through his short hair with a sigh. “I wanted to talk about Stanley.”

Immediately, Bill went to protest. “Whatever it is, Dipper doesn’t-”

“Wait!” Dipper interrupted. “I wanna hear what he has to say…”

The young boy knew Ford couldn’t possibly be siding with Grunkle Stan on the situation if he hadn't already busted out the slurs. And Ford always had the wisdom in the family. That was something Dipper needed at that point. 

“Well...Stan was classified as a little…” Ford started. Immediately, protests rose. There was no way Stan could be a little. The slurs alone were an indication of that. “I know what you must be thinking, but it’s true.”

Ford looked to have aged thirty years as he thought back on the day they had recieved their classifications. Ford wasn’t surprised to be labeled a neutral. Stan however, was blown away by his little status. Ford had comforted him as Stan shook in fear. Littles weren’t as accepted back then. Especially not in the small town of Gravity Falls. 

“It’s okay, Stanley! Mom and Dad will help you keep it hidden.”

When they had brought their sheets to their parents, they were surprised by the hostility in their eyes. Their father had grabbed Stanley by the arm much like Stan had done the day before and dragged him out the door. Ford struggled to follow but was held back by their mother. “It’s for the best, Stanford! Now go to your room!” 

Stanley didn’t come back until almost midnight that night. When he did, he crawled into bed and under the blankets without a word. Ford ran over from where he had been waiting at his desk. “Stanley! What happened? Are you okay?” He asked frantically. 

The other boy was quiet, his eyes vacant. 

“Stanley. Please talk to me! Are you okay?”

Still, the other boy didn’t speak, but he shook his head once as tears filled his eyes. 

“Oh, Stanley…” Standford peeled the blankets back and crawled under them as the first sob shook his brother’s shoulders. He hugged the other boy to him and tried to sooth him, but nothing he said worked. Soon enough, they were both crying quietly. 

The next morning, they woke up to a wet bed and their father yanking Stanley out of the bed. 

Every night as the boys returned from classes, Stanley was taken by their father to some unknown destination. He’d come home with vacant eyes and head down. Ford tried to comfort him, but their father had made him move to the guest room. He once tried to sneak to his brother’s room in the middle of the night, but as if his father knew his plan, his father grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him back into the guest room. 

Stanley began failing. Acting out. 

Stanford tried to save enough money from his side job to move out with his brother, but somehow his father kept finding where he did it. Ford would always come home to find his money missing. 

One day, when their parents had gone out of town, Stanford snuck into his brother’s room and into his bed. “Stanley, I’m so sor-”

He was cut off as he was shoved out of the bed. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” Stanley seethed from his spot in the bed. 

Hurt bloomed in the six fingered boy’s eyes. “Stanley? What’s going on? This isn’t like you!”

“Urgh! You don’t know me! I’m not defenseless younger brother anymore!!”

“Just because you’re a little doesn’t mean-”

Stan made a sound of fury before pain suddenly blossomed from the side of Ford’s face. Stanley had punched him! “I am NOT a little! They’re freaks! Unnatural, weak, freaks!”

“S-Stanley...That’s not true!”

Before Ford could stop it, he was pulled up by the back of his shirt and shoved out of the room. “Don’t come in my room again!” Stanley yelled as he slammed the door behind the older twin. 

Back to the present, Ford rubbed the side of his face as if he could still feel the pain of the punch. “My father had been stealing my money to pay for Stanley’s treatments. I hadn’t found out until after I had graduated and our parents had died.”

“T-treatments?” Dipper asks shakily. The story had chilled him to the bone. 

Ford met his eyes and the three students were surprised to see tears in them. “Back then, there were facilities where you would take littles. They’d strap them to tables and pump them full of drugs that would suppress their little hormones. Kind of like when transgendered people take hormone injections. But this...It’s worse. They pump it in so rapidly...The littles are never the same after that.”

“B-But they’re illegal now right? Grunkle Stan should be fine now!” Dipper said it as if it would make the statement true, but even he didn’t believe his words. 

Ford shook his head and put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, but the changes are permanent.”

Mabel latched onto Dipper even as tears flooded down her cheeks. Their Grunkle had been through torture...Dipper was almost…

The twins held each other as they cried. What they cried for, they weren’t quite sure. “The loss of their Grunkle’s status? The pain he went through? The thought of Dipper going through the same? They didn’t know. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~Sggfeel okg't gnw faa nw lersk~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vigenère Cipher is used in this chapter! However, when you look up this cipher, a code is needed to decode it! I won't give it away, but I'll give a huge hint! The key is a single word and it is the theme for the past few chapters! Hope it helps!


	6. Chapter 6

Stanford considered himself very lucky when his niece and nephew pulled him into a tight “Pines Hug” as he headed for the door. After the tears settled, Dipper took the time to explain what all he had missed out on while traveling. He made sure to give Bill a warning look as the subject of their relationship came up. The shovel talk was more Stanley’s thing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t let it be known that he had friends in high places. 

But there was something - or more specifically someone missing. Even though Stanley acted like a bigot, he knew it was just a split second reaction. Stanley loves these kids. He’d never hurt them if he had a choice. Which was how Stanford came to the decision to check up on his brother and see what he was thinking. 

“Come visit anytime.” Bill said as he walked him to the door. “Dipper needs you in his life and I won’t deprive him of that. Just...you know...Call first.”

Ford chuckled as he clapped Bill on the shoulder. “Will do, kid. And take care of the boy for me.”

“I will, sir.”

The ride to the shack gave Ford time to figure out what he was going to say to his brother, but even after the third time of going over his speech, he still felt unprepared. He sat in his car and stared at the front door for a long time before finally mustering the courage to get out. When he walked through the door, he was surprised to see Stanley putting duffle bags by the door. 

His brother barely gave him a look before sighing and continuing with his task. “I’m going, Ford. No need to cause a ruckus.”

“Going? What do you mean going?”

Stanley froze for a split second before grabbing the next bag. “You said leave. I’m leaving. I’m getting out of your hair.” 

The words said in anger came rushing back to him. His knuckles ached as he thought about how he had struck his brother. It was all in anger. And he had told him to leave. 

“Stanley...we need to talk. It’s about Dipper.”

“I’m sorry, six-er. I don’t know what came over me when he said...I’m no better than…”

Ford walked over and took the duffle bag from his brother’s hand. He made sure to move slowly as he set it aside. When it was safely away, he led Stan back to couch. “We really need to talk.”

Stan didn’t resist as he sat down. “I know…”

Sensing that Stan wasn’t going to start, Ford did it for him. “I told the kids about your classification.”

The younger twin’s snapped up from where he was staring at the floor. “You had no righ-”

“I had every right! You grabbed Dipper and almost dragged him out the door! Do you want him to hate you?! Do you want to lose them forever?!” Ford spat sharply. 

Immediately, Stan wilted. “I didn’t...I wasn’t thinking straight.”

The sigh that came from the six fingered twin filled the whole room as he slumped back in the couch. “This is a mess…”

Stanley nodded. “Yeah. It really is.”

“Dipper’s a little Stanley.”

“And Mabel’s a CG.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Stan ran his hand over his face. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I don’t want you to say anything! I want to know you won’t hurt Dipper if he ever feels safe enough to come back!”

“Of course I won’t hurt him! He’s my family!” Stan was on his feet before he knew it.

“That didn’t stop you before!”

“I’M NOT OUR FATHER.”

Silence filled the air as both twins gasped for breath. 

“I...I’m not our father…”

Ford smiled sadly and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I know, Stan. I know. That’s why I know you care about those kids.”

“They don’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Stanley told him honestly. “Hell, I wouldn’t want anything to do with me either.” 

“But they aren’t you. Those kids love you more than they can possibly say and you know that. Trust me!”

Still, the younger twin didn’t believe him. He shook his head and reached for his bag. “I can’t stay here.”

The loud thump shocked the both of them. Ford didn’t realize it was his fist making contact with the wall until he felt the pain in his knuckle. “No! You can’t run away and not even give the kids a choice!”

“I already know what they’re going to say!” 

“No you don’t!” Came a voice from the front door. Both heads spun around quickly to see Dipper standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. 

“Dipper? What are you doing here?” Ford asked in surprise. 

Said boy stepped in to reveal Mabel and Bill following behind him. “We followed you after you left. I had to talk to Grunkle Stan.” It was as he said this that he turned to address the secret little. “Please, Grunkle Stan. Don’t leave because of me!”

Stan dropped his bag and took a step closer to Dipper before catching himself and stepping back again. “It’s not you, Dipper. It’s me. I can’t stay after what I did.”

“But you didn’t do anything! It’s my fault you got angry! I should have lied! I should have just said I was a neutral-”

It was then that Grunkle couldn’t fight his instincts and pulled Dipper into a hug. “No. Never think that. You shouldn’t have to hide what you are. If you do that...I’m not better than him.” He gasped out. “I’m so sorry, Dipper. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around Stan tightly. “I know. It’s not your fault.” His voice shook heavily. The tears falling down his face clouded his vision but it didn’t matter as he buried his head in Stan’s shoulder. “Please don’t leave.”

“Dipper...I don’t want to hurt you again…” 

“But you won’t! You know better now!” The boy was practically begging now. “Please don’t leave! I’ll be good I promise! Just please don’t leave!”

The sobs that wracked Dipper’s body surprised Stan. He knew his nephew cared about him, but he always thought the smart boy prefered Ford over him seeing as how they could bond over science and stuff. He didn’t think he was that important. “Okay, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.” 

It was awkward as Stan tried to step back enough to sit on the couch. Dipper took it in stride and crawled to sit on the older man’s lap. His hold didn’t loosen, but Stan didn’t mind. “It’s gonna be okay, Kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dipper cried himself to sleep in Grunkle’s arms. His head resting on his shoulder. The older man still didn’t relinquish his hold. “I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s okay….Forgive you.” Dipper mumbled quietly. He knew that even with his forgiveness, his Grunkle would still need to make up for his mistake. If not for Dipper, for his own peace of mind. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~ -.. -.-- .-.. .- -. / .. ... / .- / -.. --- --- -.. .-.. . -... --- .--. ~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Stanley couldn’t quite bring himself to let Dipper go after they had both calmed down. In fact, it was only Bill’s gentle insistence that made the two part. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Dipper hasn’t had breakfast or lunch today.” Bill said grabbing the younger boy’s hand. 

“You can use the kitchen here can’t you?” Grunkle couldn’t help but ask.

The feeling of almost losing what little family he had left was nearly traumatic. His bigotry almost cost him the only people who cared about him. He wasn’t eager to just push the boy away. The need to make up for his mistake was heavy on his heart. 

Bill seemed to get the idea and smiled. “I’m sure I can make it work.” 

And he did. There wasn’t much besides the bare necessities in the kitchen, but it was enough for Bill to get by. If he had to give up on his healthy plan of food for the time being, so be it. It didn’t hurt to have a little bit of a cheat day. Soon enough, he had five plates of cheesy quesadillas sitting at the table. 

“Come and get it!” He called already walking to the living room to make sure Dipper actually got up to eat. He was surprised to see Stan already coaxing Dipper up and leading him into the dining room by the hand. 

“But...I wanna cuddle.” Dipper whined as he begrudgingly followed. 

“I know, Dipper. But we have to eat.” Stan told the little as he sat him down. 

“Why?”

“So you can grow up big and strong.”

“Why?”

“Because you want to be able to do things for yourself right?”

“No...I have Daddy to help me.”

The sentence made everyone freeze, but oblivious little Dipper began munching on his food without a care in the world. Bill looked to Ford and Stan as if the statement was inappropriate, but they just shrugged and sat down at their own seats. Now that he thought about it, it did seem a bit hypocritical for them to get offended about such a trivial thing. 

Letting the thought go, Bill sat down next to his little boy and made sure he actually ate most of the food instead of wearing it. It was an adorable sight and Bill found himself lucky to witness it. 

/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~ -.. -.-- .-.. .- -. / .. ... / .- / -.. --- --- -.. .-.. . -... --- .--. ~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

Dipper was glad that everything seemed to go back to normal after that. He was grateful to be able to relax and let go without the fear of someone hating him for his little side. Bill also made sure he became well acquainted with the many...many little items he purchased. 

Currently, Dipper was enjoying some of the many stuffed animals. He found immense joy in having them “fight” against each other, but was sure to make them apologise to each other afterwards. At the moment, it was his fluffy giraffe against his special lamb. His giraffe was careful to avoid his lamb’s suffocating cuddles, but fell victim to the lamb’s tight hugs. The battle was alone before it started!

His pacifier fell from his mouth as he laughed at his toy’s antics. Luckily, it was firmly attached to his onesie with a paci clip. 

“Which one wins, sapling?” Bill asked from the kitchen. He was cutting up apple slices for Dipper to munch on with a small dab of peanut. 

“Lamby! Lamby wins!” Dipper announced happily while giving the stuffed creature a victory hug. 

“Amazing! What’s that now? 3 Wins for Lamby?” 

“Mhm! Unstoppabubble!” 

That was another thing Dipper loved about being little. Even though Bill was busy, he still made time for Dipper’s antics. Most people probably wouldn’t even bother to remember his lamb’s name! 

It was as Bill was bringing the late of snacks to Dipper that the door opened widely. He knew for a fact that he had locked it before so that meant only one thing. 

“I’m hooome!” Will called out as he dropped his bag by the door. “Aunty says hello and-Whoa!” 

He was stopped in his welcome speech by the sight of Dipper on his pallet on the floor. He hadn’t ever seen a sight quite like it. Immediately, he knew Dipper was a little. He himself had taken the classification test with his brother the year before and had not been surprised by his neutral status. Most people had expected him to be a little, but he wasn’t quite able to imagine himself letting someone else have all the control. Neither was he able to imagine himself shouldering the control of others. 

Before he knew what was happening, he was being shoved back out the door by Bill. He could barely see over his brother;s shoulder, but from what he could make out, Dipper had grabbed a large stuffed lamb and was hiding his face in it. The older man could see the Pines boy blushing all the way up to his ears. 

Soon enough, the two Cipher twins were locked out into the hall. 

“Why are you here? You shouldn’t have been home until next week. Why didn’t you call?” Bill questioned immediately. 

Will’s attention was taken off the closed door as he took in his brother’s angry expression. “Well I apologize. I didn’t know I needed permission to enter my own home. Oh, by the way, my phone was smashed.” He said taking the cracked remains of his phone out of his pocket and showing it to Bill as if the man wouldn’t believe him. “Now I think you should tell me what’s going on!”

Bill backed off immediately and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I just...Dipper just now got over his embarrassment of being a little. I didn’t mean to just jump down your throat.”

Will was quick to reassure his brother. He felt like an ass for being so sharp when Bill was obviously just trying to protect Dipper. “So….He’s your little now?”

This brought a smile to Bill’s face as he looked down at his feet. “Yeah...He’s cute isn’t he?”

“Very much so. I have to ask though...is my room still intact?”

Bill looked slightly offended as he met Will’s eyes. “Of course! I wouldn’t just tear your room down! The nursery’s across the hall from my room!” 

“I was just teasing!” Will said clapping Bill on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you and I look forward to seeing how much you spoiled the kid!”

Bill was hesitant to open the door again in case Dipper didn’t want to see Will again, but it seems he didn’t have to worry. The pair got along like fuel to a fire! After Dipper was sure Will wouldn’t make fun of him, he was able to relax and began to introduce the older boy to every single one of his stuffies. 

The eldest Cipher twin was happy to see the two main people in his life getting along. He knew Will wouldn’t judge either of them. 

Life was good. He had his brother, his little, and what seemed like an entire family of support. It certainly was a contrast to what his life was like only a few months before. 

Bill Cipher was a man of enviable status. Not only was he the captain of the water polo team for Gravity Falls University as only a junior, but he also came from a wealthy family, was reasonably attractive and deemed ‘exotic’ seeing as how he was Egyptian, and had a voice that could charm the fur off a cat. Basically, he was every person’s wet dream. However, as with most things that are desirable and perfect, he was unavailable. Bill Cipher was a caregiver. Dipper’s caregiver at that. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.   
/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~ -.. -.-- .-.. .- -. / .. ... / .- / -.. --- --- -.. .-.. . -... --- .--. ~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cipher use in this chapter was morse code!
> 
> And just like that another fic comes to a close. This was a lot of fun to work on and I have to thank PinkPowerRanger for keeping me active and helping me write this fic! Don't worry though! I might write more fics for these guys in the future!
> 
> BTW there's another series coming out today as well. Anyone like Spider Man Homecoming? Stay tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet ! That's where I get most of my requests and I love to discuss possible projects!


End file.
